Kamen Rider Kuuga: Rising Unto the Stars
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: My first Self-Insert Fic. A nerdy guy got transported to the Pretty Cure universe and became Kamen Rider Kuuga. However, Daguva also came to life and wish to wreak havoc upon this peaceful (sort of) universe. Feeling responsible, the SI me vows to take responsibility and stop Daguva.
1. Fate

**Life, college shits, and my granny's passing away. Good enough reason?**

**I WAS working on my Amazon Fim Fic, but again, life; I was about to finish the first part when my mother told me of granny (her mom) so the next day after she told me, me and my little sisters were in Semarang, Central Java. She said we be going back 7 days later. Must be some traditional thing, religious or local. I'm a terrible bastard for not knowing.**

**Anyways, as of this typing, I'm making this story during my time in Semarang. Since there's no internet connection in the house, I have to rely on my Blackberry's internet capabilities just to get some info for this fanfiction.**

**Kamen Rider Kuuga, the first Rider to appear in a long while since Ishinomori's passing, in my opinion, is the best of them all. Sure, ever since Ryuki and Kabuto to beyond, the Kamen Riders got lots of upgrade in their fights against evil. Even Hibiki, who is all traditional like, got help from an organization; even in the movie set in the Feudal Era. But Kuuga only had help from himself (especially Riku, the original Kuuga in the story) and the police. Godai also has 2000+ skills to back him up.**

**As I said before, this crossover fic will be a self insert, just like the ones with OOO and Chalice; the latter being told in first-person (Absolutely brilliant stories, read them!) But since I'm dealing with Kuuga, I may have to make it a bit more realistic; I mean, a nerdy 20-something year old slacker who is pretty much a hikikomori suddenly being thrust into the world of Pretty Cure to fight evil and survive? Do you think he would have the time to learn Japanese and make the Cures understand him? Will he even survive on his own?**

**But, obviously you don't want me to simply type the synopsis, right? Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kuuga: Rising Unto the Stars**

**Episode 1: Fate**

Fate is a funny thing. I could've picked a college that could help making my dreams of becoming a novelist come true. Instead the one I picked had none to help me. Sure, the knowledge about the media, both journalism and public relations, are sort of useful. But they merely convince me that I do not belong there. Trial by fire, I suppose.

The year is 2013, few days after New Year's Day, I believe. Done told my parents that I want to quit that college, and so I did. Mom was disappointed that I didn't tell her sooner, but could anyone told their mother about the shit they've done and escape her naggings? I love her, I do, but like all kids, I found her nagging to be annoying. I told dad months before, and he was quite okay with it.

Now, I'm a dropout, just watching Youtube videos and writing fanfictions. While trying to write down my novel.

Whoops, forgot to mention who I am, did I? I am The Stranger; I know many things because someone hast to.

Okay, that was a load of bull. That's my internet name, quite fond of it, by the way. Real name is Rasyid Surataruna. I have three extra names between them, but I don't think you lot would bother to remember them.

I'm just a nerdy boy, who has the serious case of not giving a fuck.

You see, I'm so damn bored in this world, that I wished Allah would've just take my soul already and be done with it. But there's this one, stupidly persistent thing that keeps me going. No, it's not family; I love them but you know deaths in families are inevitable. No, neither are lovers or friends; I never have one in the former, and the ones in the latter are all away, busy fulfilling their future. I did hang out with them when The Hobbit was in theaters, and Sweet Merciful Allah, it was EPIC. Alas, we rarely have any contact.

No, what kept me going… is the many stories in fiction; be they anime, tokusatsu, games, novels, television, whatever.

Idiotic, is it not? What kept me going are all those nerdy stuff, and not something worthwhile. To me, knowing what happened in each of those stories are essential. I don't know why, but they just are to me. The history of Middle-Earth written in The Silmarillion, the upcoming Episodes VII-IX of Star Wars under Disney, new Dynasty Warriors games by Koei (sadly they've chosen the PS3 as the mother console now. Then again, all of their games were in the PS2, so it's sort of fair), what new Tokusatsu related things, and many others.

Speaking of Tokusatsu, I'm a big fan. Not just Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and Ultra Series, aka The Big Three; I'm also a fan of the other ones, like Metal Heroes, Ishinomori's Heroes like Kikaider, Inazuman, K, Zubat, etc.

It's sad that only the Three are most known. Metal Heroes are famous again thanks to Gavan coming back in that Gokaiger movie, resulting in a sequel movie starring his successor (plus the ones for Sharivan and Shaider) and Kikaider and Inazuman only have their animated counterparts to be the well known one.

Oh, speaking of animanga (a term I usually use), I also enjoy them. But I'm more into the classics, such as Fist of the North Star, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Hayao Miyazaki's films, One Piece (since it's made since I was a wee lad, I do consider it a classic) and many others.

There is this one franchise of anime that I badly wanted to watch, but too damn lazy to do so. No more suspense; it's the Pretty Cure series.

Yes, I know, it's a girls show since they wear frilly dresses and are mahou shoujous, but unlike most, they beat their monsters with their bare hands; very toku-like.

I think I should blame Sailor Moon for making me like her kind of shows, but since I'm a Brony, maybe I shouldn't complain.

Yes, an Indonesian 20-something year old nerdy hikikomori Brony (possibly the only Brony of Indonesia, the ones I knew are my cousins, all girls. I need another guy); quite a combination, ain't it?

Where am I, you ask? At home, still living with my mother – like most 20+ nerdy males nowadays – but that's because I don't want to abandon her. My little sister is going to college soon, and my littlest would be all alone. Even though I said I have a serious case of not giving a fuck, that doesn't make me an apathetic monster who shuns his family away.

I can't even drive a car nor ride bikes, even though I want to, there just this something in me holding me back. It's damn annoying, being with this burden.

Of all this shit I brought, there's just one thing I'm proud of; my imagination. Seriously, I could think up all sorts of stories, my novel being one of them.

An immortal not-human who's the grandson of Adam and Eve tasked by God to record the history of humanity, and going on literally mad adventures since he got multiple personalities to keep him company throughout the eons? Crazy enough to work, I say.

A hypothetical crossover where Capcom's Warriors fights Toei's Tokusatsu heroes, including Ishinomori's heroes and one of the Precure teams? Still working on it, but like I said, crazy enough to work.

"Sanity is for the weak," as I always said, "If you wish to survive in this age, gave it a vacation and go wild." But never, ever let it go; otherwise, I wouldn't be here telling you all this, would I?

And another thing I'm proud of; my collection of action figures and video games.

Sure, took a LOT of convincing, but I managed to mooch dad money so I can buy them. But unlike those avid collectors, I only collect the ones that absolutely interest me. For games, I don't give jack to the sport games, RPGs are awesome, but most of them are too boring, but I like some of their stories though. Now, I just try my best to find old PS2 games, so far I got the entire .hack games for the PS2. Never played it, but one of these days…

As for figures, however, they're quite difficult; mostly because they're expensive. Especially the Japanese figures, like the SH Figuarts, Figma, Revoltech, Super Imaginative Chogokins, etc.

To me, they're all works of arts. Have you seen the older SIC figures? They're basically statues with articulations, but the amount of details the sculptor put… Marvelous!

So far, the only complete collection I have are the ones related to Kamen Rider Kuuga. Why him? Maybe because of his simplicity. The ones after Agito are cool and all, but so many damn merchandises… Also most of their stories are not quite on par with Kuuga's (then again, few are never on par with the originals) All Kuuga needs is a jolt of electricity to get stronger and balls-to-the-walls badassery in combat.

I've collected all of the Figuarts of Kuuga, including the Rising Forms, the Rising Ultimate Kuuga from Decade (I still find him to be ridiculously bulky. At least the Kiwami Tamashii version I own is more slender) and the Big Bad himself, N-Daguva-Zeba.

It was very good thing, Youtube somehow allowing many episodes of early Heisei Kamen Riders to be posted there, I don't know why, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say. I've done a marathon on Kuuga, and Good God, it was damn awesome. It may aired in Indonesia way back in 2000, but I kept missing some of the episodes. When they got to Daguva's parts… Damn, that guy's a fucking nutjob! According to TV Tropes, the reason he just laughed his ass off as Godai beat him senseless is because he WANTS Godai to fall to the dark side and became the Ultimate Darkness. But if you've been watching, you know he failed.

I do admit Daguva is a badass, but… I doubt Ra's Al-Ghul or Baron Zemo would want to associate with him. Red Skull and Darkseid? Maybe.

I picked up his figure on my cupboard, inspecting him for the hell of it. I positioned him next to my Ultimate Kuuga figure, and posed them so they would do their Cross Counter punches, their fists hitting each other's faces. I would love to photograph them doing cool or random poses, but I don't have the cash for a fancy camera, nor am I savvy enough to understand these new toys. Woe is me.

As I inspected the rest of my cupboard, filled with Kuuga's figures; from his SIC figures, to his bikes, Trychaser and Beatchaser, and even Gouram. I picked up the SIC Mighty Form Kuugas, both the original and the renewed one based on Decade's version.

"Hmm," I thought out loud, "The new Kuuga looks friendlier, while the original fiercer. This one's visors do emulate Yuusuke's kindly nature, while the old one has this warrior feel…" I continued to their armors, "New Kuuga's bright red, while old Kuuga is a bit crimson… Symbolic dried blood, perhaps?"

"The articulations of the new one is superior to the old one; but then again, they renewed it for a reason… they even gave the signature thumbs up hand for the new one." I looked at the hands lined up just like the ones I did to the other figures. "Perhaps the old Kuuga represents Riku, the original warrior in the story… But wait," I put the new Kuuga SIC down and picked the Rising Mighty SIC Kuuga, "since they made this… the fierce old Kuuga is both Riku and Godai. Either way works." Before putting the figures back into their places, I played with the old SIC Kuuga a bit, especially the face area; his mouth even moves! Guess this part is called The Crusher for a reason. Bless you, Ishinomori-san, for making pure awesomeness that is Kuuga before your passing.

In the end, I always prefer the old Kuuga as the superior figure. It looks more badass, anyway.

I looked at the analog clock on my desk, it reads 20:00 PM. My mother and sisters are away, girls' night out probably, and I'm home alone, as usual. Feeling bored, I dug into my clothing to find the one attire I'm fond of. And there it is; the black T-Shirt with a gold Kuuga symbol in the center. Just like the one Godai wore. I'm not into cosplaying (with this face of mine, no way I will look exactly like the character I cosplayed as. Then again, only the real passionate ones would do anything to make it so) but I changed my clothing into something similar to what Godai wore in the series; the denim jacket and jeans, and a pair of my favorite shoes; never bothered to remember the brand, but it's comfy enough and it's a running shoes. It's brownish with some black markings and white laces. Just in case I needed to run, if you're wondering.

To complete my "cosplay", I wore the Kamen Rider Kuuga belt; the normal one, not the Rising version. Being a total nerd that I am, I stood in front of a mirror in the living room, and did the Henshin Sequence. I put my hands between the Arcle; the big jewel thing in the middle, as if to summon it out of my body. I quickly put my left fist to the boxy thing on the belt's left side, and my right hand, thumb, index and middle finger straightened, with a distance between the thumb and index, while the ring and little finger folded. I slowly moved it to the right, just like how Ichigo did it, and I shouted, "Henshin!" I swished my right hand back onto my left fist, and as the belt's sound effects started, I swung both arms onto my thighs, just a few centimeters away from it; just like how Godai did it.

Man, it would've been embarrassing if my mom or sisters saw this, but they're used to my shenanigans. Good thing they're out. Just then, I heard thunder, rumbling in the night skies. "Rainy seasons. This country _always _has rainy seasons."

By the way, I usually speak English when I'm with myself, I _could_ speak in Indonesian, but I'm more comfortable in English; even in my thoughts. Obviously, I do speak Indonesian with families and friends, most of their English aren't as good as I am. How unfortunate.

I walked back to my room to put the belt back in place, when I did… Something felt off. It wasn't the AC getting colder, I enjoyed the cold. No, it was… something. I shrugged it off, "Must be wandering spirits, so bored they even bothered me. Silly Djinns."

As a Muslim, my teachers told me that there are two realms; the living and the spiritual. The djinns lived in the latter, and are always with us. We can't see them, but they can see us. Good thing they don't understand us, otherwise, explaining why people jacking off to groups of naked people in the little rectangular box thing would be… troublesome. But I digress, never been good at preaching, anyway.

When I entered my room, the lightning flashed nearby, and the thunder was deafening. Good thing it didn't take out the electricity. "Damn, nature; you scary." I said out loud. Unfortunately, I just jinxed myself, and the powers went out, "Shit. Why the hell did I just jinx myself?" I walked towards my laptop on my bed, good thing I haven't turned it on. I proceeded to close it and put all the components into my laptop bag. Mouse and earphones included. This baby was a gift; the exterior is basically like a gun case. Good thing to have a technogeek as a friends; this thing is basically a fortress. In it, are files of my fanfictions, pictures of things I enjoy (does it include pictures of certain anime ladies in certain positions, you ask? Nice try), and videos of shows I kept, one of them being the entire episodes of Kuuga, including episode 46.5

When I sling it onto my back and was about to put the bag elsewhere, a sudden chill went into my spine. "Damned spirits; go bother someone else!" I cried, for I don't have time to be scared. Just then, I saw a sparks of electricity, just near the room's lamps above. It was… pink? I've seen electricity and lightning with multiple colors and variations in the internet… but a pink one? As a guy, I should instantly hate the fact pink lightning exist, but the scholar in me awakened and began questioning what the hell I just saw.

Suddenly, the sparks grew more intense, I tried to move back, but my legs weren't working, "Dammit, legs, move! Something bad is going to happen, and I command you to work already!" I cried out loud, but it was futile as the pink lightning turned larger, my body began to paralyze to this phenomenon I was seeing. "Is that… a wormhole?"

Sweet Merciful Allah, it is! I'm no scientist, but shouldn't this kind of thing only work in outer space? Damn, should've paid attention to those specials on NatGeo or Discov channel. Since moving my head is the only thing that I could do now, my only choice was to look into the abyss within the hole. And I saw… "Pretty Cures fighting bad guys montage? What is this, did someone read up the girly version of the Necronomicon and summoned a portal to their dimension? Where's my chainsaw and boomstick when I need one… Oh wait, the pansies that is our government are too much of a pussy to sell those things; the former only to the lumberjacks, and the latter in the black market. Damn, even if I own them, mom would freak out."

Talking to myself, even though it's a habit of mine, won't do any good now, since I suddenly feel lighter… I looked down, and I was floating. "Oh, dear… This doesn't look good." I struggled to get away from whatever kind of tractor beam the wormhole has, but it didn't work. I managed to spun around, and saw that my figures glowing pink. Specifically, my Kuuga figures; the old SIC Kuugas, that tiny SIC Rising Ultimate Kuuga, the Trychaser and Beatchaser bikes and Gouram, and finally Daguva's Figuarts. Before I questioned this absurdity, they flew into the wormhole one by one, "Oh, no you don't! I won't let you take my stuffs; _nobody_ takes my stuffs!" I tried grabbing one of them, but they were too fast. That is, until I caught the SIC Growing Form Kuuga (I'm wealthy enough to buy more than one Kuuga figure, so I can pose all of Kuuga's forms in one cupboard. Thanks dad.) I gripped it as hard as I can, only for it to be dragging me into the wormhole. "Omigod, omigod, omigod~"

* * *

It happened so fast, one moment I was doing my usual nerdy thing, the next, God decided to let a wormhole to appear in my room. He better have a good explanation for this, but as you know, He works in mysterious ways…

Now, I'm in the wormhole, the breeze here was intense, it spun me around and around like a ragdoll. I held my laptop and the figure tightly. I closed my eyes, fearing something terrible would happen to me. Then I heard something hummed near my ears, I opened my eyes, and see my Kuuga figures surrounding me. I suddenly felt an intense heat around my waist; it was the belt! The heat intensified, and it burned me as the Arcle replica dug into my body. I screamed in pain, and having a belly full of fat might made it worse. The figures flew into my waist, and I could _feel_ them digging into me. Why is this happening? Who was responsible? I would deck him or her in the face for this.

When I released the Growing Form Kuuga SIC due to the pain, it also flew into my waist. It was glowing brightly, and when it subsided, the area of my shirt that covered my waist was gone. Vaporized, just like how Godai's was in the first episode. Suddenly I realized something; "Wait… where's Daguva?"

Laughter.

It echoed within the walls of the wormhole, I looked around and saw nobody. Then, right in front of me, was the Daguva figure. I was even more surprised when it talked. It sounded vaguely Japanese, but then I remembered that it was speaking Grongi; which is also the name of the villains in the show.

"Dammit, if you want to talk, at least do it in a language I understand, you asshole." I said to the figure, I assumed that it really was the toy talking to me. I've seen so many crazy things on the internet, I promised myself to stop asking any oddities I may see in real life; for there are more absurd things than the ones I saw at the moment. Then, Daguva glowed for a moment, and he got bigger… He was now human sized. Upon closer inspection, those blings he has were real. I was even more convinced when he put his fingers on my chin. His fingers leathery, but warm. "I was saying that why the Arcle would choose a pathetic boy like you, and pondered if I should kill you now."

Daguva's black eyes were focused unto mine; he could feel the fear in them. "N-no way… You're fictional! How the hell did you become real?!" I asked him, I felt it was useless to ask a toy-turned-real monster, but just maybe…

"Ah, of course. I remember. I was a toy; a mere fictional character in your world, and yet here I am in the flesh. Do you think I care if I wasn't real? Wherever this portal taking us, I bet it would be more fun than the Japan of the show I was on. I wonder if I would be the sole player…" I began to realize what he was implying; he was talking about making another Gegeru; a game of the Grongis where they kill lots of people in different ways to create anarchic chaos upon the world, and proving that humanity is as worse as the Grongi. I gripped his hands, releasing his hold on my chin, "_Bangsat!_" I cursed in Indonesian, I think it translates into bastard in English, "As if I'm letting you do that!" Instinctively, I punched him in the face. I think I saw him staggering a bit.

Holy shit. I just punched one of the worse villains in tokusatsu history. In the face. And he's in his final form.

Daguva merely rubbed his cheeks, and laughed. "So, this one has a bite after all, but I think it needed more… strength." He pushed his palm into my chest, and the pain from it was… Good God, I've been hurt before, but I think it was equivalent of being rammed by a motorbike; not that it happened to me before. I coughed out blood, lots of them as I spun around. Then I feel myself getting hotter. I widened my eyes; that guy has pyrokinesis. _He's going to roast me!_

But the fire never engulfed me, as Daguva clenched his head in pain. His white skin turned dark red, almost flesh-like. The blings he has fallen off, with most of them intact and rusted. His mouth plate breaking apart, showing his teeth, filled with mostly sharp ones. His golden crown fell off, along with his helmet as it cracked opened, revealing his long black hair. His face behind that "mask" of his was shown, I couldn't tell if he was lion-like or wolf-like. This was his original form, shown in the first episode, and I think there's a clear illustrated picture of that version of him on the internet.

"Urgh… It seems you are fortunate, Linto. Not only you survive my attacks, whatever greater powers that brought us here had turned me into my weakened state…" Despite the pain, I talked back, "Just like… the beginning of the show; reset at level one, keep on surviving until we get our fullest strength." I tried to straightened myself, and continued, "Looks like… our fight will be just like in the final episode; you against Ultimate Kuuga. Man versus Monster."

He responded with a grin, "Boy, did you forget that Kuuga is also a Grongi? Unlike that Godai person, you are easily more perceptible to violence. You will fall into chaos."

Fuck! I remember now; that scientist girl who was Godai's friend discovered that Kuuga _is_ somewhat a Grongi, prophesized into bringing Ultimate Darkness into the world. And he's right, I'm not Godai, I don't have 2000 plus skills to back me up, I don't have the smarts like him to do things…

"Maybe so, but my fate has not been written in stones," I looked into his eyes, adrenaline and determination erasing my doubts and fears, "Even if I'm not Godai Yuusuke, I will _never_ succumb to my animalistic instinct for violence, and I _will_ kick you ass into oblivion! Mark my words, N-Daguva-Zeba; in the name of love, justice, and humanity, you will fall by my hands!"

Hmm, did I really just say that?

Suddenly, the portal was shaking. It stabilized and it straightened out, becoming a tunnel, I saw a light at its end. "Seems we are almost at the other side," said Daguva. He walked towards the light, I tried to reach him, but I could neither walk nor move because of the pain. "I would like to see you try, Linto. Proof to me that you are as good, if not better, as that Godai person as the new Kuuga. I look forward to our inevitable battle… Rasyid."

The tunnel grew larger and brighter, and before I knew it I lost consciousness. I just hope when I woke up, he would be far away from me.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

I vaguely heard someone talking. Behind me felt like a bed. Thank God for that.

_Do not move, assess the situation first. Listen before you act._

Terrific, now I'm hearing voices. I should panic, but as I said, seen weirder shit before. But, the voice had a point; I'm in unknown territory, and whoever picked me up could be a potential enemy. Hope those militaristic things I've seen in movies and those FPS games works here.

From the sound of it, there are four voices… Four girls, and I'm in the same room as them. They sounded cute- Dammit, me, no time for that! They were speaking in… Japanese? Oh great, I can't understand crap. Even though I was taught Japanese during my high school years, my brain decided to throw most of the data into the trash. Damn you, brain.

I took a peek with one of my eye, and these girls seem to be wearing bright cream colored sailor fukus. Then again, they _do_ wear them in Japan, why am I not surprised? Anyway, I checked out their appearances despite the blurriness in my eyes; one pair is a brunette and a black haired one, the other pair includes a red/crimson haired and a somewhat bluish haired girl. Why do they look familiar?

I've assessed the situation, and now I must act. I decided to groan, attempting to get up. I felt bandages rubbing my chest area. The pain was still there, but I think I was given painkillers to null the pain. One of the girls, the long black haired one approached me, I barely understood her, but I heard her asking me being alright, I responded, "_Watashi wa… daijobu desu._" I told her I was alright, and I inhaled lots of air as I sat on the bed. The girl asked me further questions, but I held up my hands, "_Nihongo… dewanai,_" No speak Japanese, I basically told her, "_Eigo…desuka?_" Anybody speaks English?

I rubbed my eyes, it was still blurry. Then I remember that I wasn't wearing my glasses. I tried to use my limited Japanese to ask, "_Watashi no… megane…doko?_" The black haired girl then gave me said object. "Here it is." Hmm, her English is quite good, I wonder why her voice is so high pitch? Then again, most girls have high pitched voices. But I digress. I looked into her hands, and inspected the spectacles. It was indeed my glasses. "Thank you," I said to the girl, as I rubbed the lenses on my shirt. Then I realized that I didn't have them on. The only thing I saw was the bandages and – Am I skinnier?! Are these abs?! How the hell did I have muscles, even though I'm a total fatass?! How-

The girl put her hands on mine as she saw me panicking. She must've thought I panicked because I was half-naked. "I'm… sorry. No choice. You hurt bad." I calmed myself, and replied with a smile, "It's okay. I understand." I then gave her the thumbs up with my right hand.

…That's weird; I rarely do the thumbs up thing, why did I give them that?

Anyways, I rubbed the lenses on the bed sheet, and put them back onto my face. As I look trough them, I froze. I saw these four before. Nay, I _know_ who they are!

The brunette was Saki Hyuuga, also known as Cure Bloom and Bright. The one with the black hair was Mai Mishou, aka Cure Egret and Windy. The other two were the Kiryuu Sisters; Kaoru was the one with the long bluish hair, and Michiru was the red one. These two also respectively held the powers responsible of turning Saki and Mai into Cures Bright and Windy. I forget which held what. But the point is, I am talking with the Pretty Cures! Specifically the second team, Splash Star. These gals have fewer merchandises thanks for being too similar to their predecessors, and the Kiryuu twins – who are considered to be technically Pretty Cures by fans – are not Cures. How illogical of Toei.

"…Holy shit!" I cursed in English; I backed away from them, flabbergasted at whose presence I was with. Unable to conjure a proper sentence, I kept on babbling. The other three were confused at my behavior, only Mai tried to do something to calm me. "P-please! It's okay. We won't hurt you."

Before I could even nod, something painful came up around my waist area; could it be the Arcle acting up to their magic? I groaned, no screamed, in pain, for its intensity was great. I heard Mai saying something about calling her big brother or parents, I didn't care. All sounds were muffled. It was then I heard that voice again.

_Young Linto, I have chosen you to become the new Kuuga. However, these four you see wields powerful magic. We both know what they are capable of, and that there are more of them; gain their trusts, and we shall vanquish the Grongi threat. I have searched your memories, and I too know what you knew; especially my nature and theirs. If these maidens of battle were to survive, you must help them, and in return, they would help you._

"Can't… tell them... Consequences…" I groaned, hopefully the girls weren't listening. I've done lots of reading, and as you know, most fictional characters are unable to handle the fact that they're actually fictional, and all their experiences, be they good or bad, are all for entertainment. And they would go crazy! How could I just tell them that they are? In fact, how am I gonna explain Kamen Rider Kuuga, whose premises and plot are all set in Japan? Oh wait, so do all tokusatsu shows. Why am I being a total maroon now?

_I understand your concerns, but make haste with your decisions; each days wasted would make Daguva even stronger. Do you wish for him to ravage this world?_

"N-no…never…"

_Very well, but are you willing to give up your normal life, fighting to protect these Linto, who are not of your world?_

"L-like Godai… I will protect… their smiles… no matter where… No other choice." as I said those words, I succumbed to the pain, and passed out, but not before hearing the voice's last words.

_I see. Let us see how well you fare… Rasyid Surataruna; Kamen Rider Kuuga!_

* * *

**A/N: Now, all I have to do is to watch the entire Splash Star Season. Then I'm set.**

**This is it, my first story in a while, and a brand new one for 2013. Happy New Year, guys :D**

**As I said, I'm trying to make the story a bit realistic just like Kuuga, so don't expect much action, and when it's time to kick ass, it WILL be awesome.**

**About the Rising Forms, how do you think the SI me should get it? Like how Godai did or what?**

**And since Kuuga heavily involves the police… should I do so too in the story?**

**For the record, whenever I do Self-Inserts (this being my very first), I won't change much about the SI me, since I want it to make myself feel more "me" in it, know what I mean? The only key differences are his wealth and his life. Either it's so-so or changes into something else.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this story. If I fucked up somewhere, don't hesitate to point it out; I KNOW I still have much to learn. Your critiques shall be appreciated.**


	2. Growth

**Holy shit, 166 views for the first chapter? Also my story status said I got 242 views… Am I really that good? XD**

**Damn, thanks a lot! **

**Oh, Kamen Rider Chrome; This Stranger feels honored that you faved and followed this story.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Growth**

The first thing I heard when I came to was birds, chirping their songs.

I slowly opened my eyes, the sunlight's beam helped. I raised myself, and sat on the bed. The clock on the wall told me it's nine AM. Then, I remembered what happened;

Holy shit, I just met one of the Precure teams!

Damn, guess the pain on my chest hasn't healed yet… Better cut down the fanboyism for a while. And now that I think about it, I believe the last time I was awake, I've forgotten that the Kiryuu Sisters _didn't_ have the powers that made Cures Bloom and Egret turn into Bright and Windy; it was those two fairy things. Saki and Mai gave them those powers for the finale. Are those two even actual twins? Man, how the hell did I forget those facts?

Alright, this room appears to be some sort of infirmary. I see some medical cabinets and a first aid kit. I see a window; guess it's time to find out where I am. Okay, legs, let's see you work!

The numbness of these two limbs of mine made me shiver, as I stood for a moment to let the blood flow circulate, I limped towards the window. Outside was a panoramic view of the city... I forget the name, but you won't see this kind of beauty in Indonesia; too much house complexes and very few spaces. Sure, there are hilled housings, but the ones back home can't compare to this.

_So, you have awoken, Linto._

Oh, you. Guess this isn't a dream, isn't it?

_I'm afraid not. I am surprised that you are calm about this; I do not think any normal Linto would act like you._

Yeah, well I'm one of a kind, then… Say, I know that in the show, you communicated with Godai via telepathy, but how are you able to speak to me? I thought you don't work that way.

_Perhaps the forces that brought us to this world had amplified my powers. Speaking of powers, the four maidens we saw…_

Oh, crud! I just went bonkers before I passed out again, didn't I? They must think me a maniac – even though I admit it – and got scared! Way to go, me! Damn it all…

_I feel a presence… it is about to enter this room._

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a man who is about my age walks in. His hair is like the ones you see on those Japanese boy bands; long enough to cover almost his face, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. He wore some sort of lab coat, and carried a book. "Ah, I see you are awake." Said the man, in perfect English. I was a bit startled that he could speak it well, but guess that's just my pride of being the best English speaker around being shattered. I replied to him, "Uh… Yeah. Sorry for intruding, mister…" "Kazuya, Mishou Kazuya. And no, it's alright, you're not intruding or anything." He walked towards me, a hand extended, I took and shake it. "I'm Rasyid Surataruna." Ladies, meet Mai's big brother.

Wow, I'm shaking hands with a fictional character. Guess my theory of somewhere exist a universe where fictional characters actually existing has been proven correct! Too bad I never told anybody of this, nor do I think they would be interested.

"Uh, Mister Surataruna? Are you alright? You were spacing out a bit…" Whoops, better refocus myself, "Oh, sorry, guess I still feel a bit groggy… And please, call me Rasyid; Mister Surataruna is my grandfather." If you're wondering, my dad has that for a last name too, but I didn't found out until I was about 18. Then again, I didn't pay much attention back then.

"You thirsty?" asked Kazuya, "I've prepared a cup of tea for you on the table." He beckoned me to said table; it was a few centimeters from the bed I was on. I sat on the chair near it, and sip the cup. "Wow, this is some damn good tea! I thought my granny brewed the tastiest, but this is also good!" Kazuya smiled at my compliment, "Thanks, my mother taught me to do it." He then poured the contents of the pot to his own cup. As much as I want to enjoy the moment, I better found out what happened to me.

"So, Rasyid… You must be wondering how you got here, am I right?" "Hah, you read my mind, Kazuya… Oh wait, should I say Mishou-san? I forget that it's your culture to do so…" The man simply smiled, "Ah, it's quite alright. You can call me Kazuya. You are quite informed about the Japanese culture, are you a tourist?"

"Well, I did some research when I was in high school, and those anime shows I've seen got me interested. But when I got into it, it wasn't just because of the anime anymore… You country is _truly_ fascinating. I wished to pay a visit one day… But I don't think we're on the same topic; how did I get here? In this home of yours, I assume." I sipped my tea, quenching my thirst. As he sipped his cup, he began to retell me of how I got here…

* * *

_Mishou Household, one day ago_

_It was sometime in the evening, a few minutes after school ended. Saki and Mai were walking towards the latter's house, they have math homework and the former needed help._

"_Seriously, Saki, this is an easy one, yet you still need me?" "Please~ Mai! If I do this on my own I don't think I could finish it!"_

_Then, they heard someone calling them; they turned around, and saw the Kiryuu sisters. Despite their appearance as normal looking girls, they weren't exactly humans. Ages ago, when Saki and Mai reunited after five years, they were given the powers to become the Legendary Warriors, the Pretty Cures. They were tasked to protect and restore six holy springs that were devastated by a group known as Dark Fall._

_As their battle went on, the leader, Akudaikan, tasked two of his subordinates, the Kiryuu Sisters, to infiltrate the schools the Cures attend. However, as they stayed longer, the siblings began to experience the goodness of humanity, and when he ordered the two to fight the Cures, the two disobeyed him and defected. Now, the four became best friends and went to school together._

"_Saki, Mai!" Michiru waved at said pair, her sister followed suite "Do you have a moment? There's something we needed to talk about." The redhead's tone sounded serious. Her elder sister, Kaoru, then said, "We sense a great power coming into this world. We don't know whether it's evil or not, but it's powerful." Saki and Mai were surprised; they've defeated Dark Fall, surely no evil would return to threaten their homes? _

"_W-what do you mean? Don't tell me that there's a new bad guy coming here… I thought we're done with that." Saki slumped, she was really getting tired of new evils popping up most of the time. "When did you feel this power?" asked Mai. But before she get her answer, the skies suddenly darkens, thunderclouds amassing themselves._

_Something moved inside Saki and Mai's pockets. A couple of cellphones moved by itself and popped up, revealing faces on each device. They were the fairies responsible for giving Mai and Saki the powers to transform into Pretty Cures; Flappy, who belonged to Saki, and Choppy, belonging to Mai._

"_Michiru is right-lapi! And these are not ordinary clouds-lapi!"Flappy said, and Choppy continued, "I could sense great darkness from them-chopi. This could be dangerous-chopi~"_

_Suddenly, the skies agitated, lightning flashed to all directions. As it crackles, the girls saw a single lightning bolt striking down near their vicinity, it was pink in color. "Whoa! W-what the heck just happened?!" cried Saki, she was crouching down, hands covering her ears. Then, rain waters slowly drops from the clouds. "Girls, we could solve this mystery later, let's go to my home before we catch a cold!" Mai beckoned the other three towards her home. Fortunately, they've ran near the entrance just before the rain got worse. As Mai was about to shut the front door, she heard something crashed. It sounded like a motorcycle._

_Worried about the rider, she quickly fetched an umbrella and checked outside. "Hello? Is someone there?" Meanwhile, a few meters behind her, a person in white looked on, with a sinister smile. The girl shivered, "Choppy, I think you're right; this rain feel somewhat unnatural…" She looked behind, and saw no one. Mai then saw said motorcycle, it had gold horns and mostly silver with few patches of red. The pipes between the back wheel had antennas. She never seen a motorcycle like this before, but she was more focused on its owner; where is the rider?_

_She then saw a person, lying down facing the street. "O-Oh my goodness! Mister, are you alright?" she ran towards the rider, shaking him. When she tried to move the man to see what he looked like, she screamed in terror._

_Hearing her scream, Kazuya, who had just finished giving the other three towels, quickly grabbed another umbrella and come to her sister's aid. "Mai! What's wrong- Oh my God!"_

* * *

"…So I was bleeding from my mouth… And my chest looked burned?"

"Yes, and for some reason the scar is shaped like a human palm… But your ribs aren't broken, fortunately."

Damn… This just gets weirder. First, a wormhole popped up in my room and for some reason took some my Kuuga toys, then Daguva becoming real, and now I'm sitting on a chair, talking to a fictional character from the Pretty Cure universe. Also, which part of the Precure multiverse am I? The one based on their original TV anime with no other Cures being mentioned, or All Stars? And if I remembered it right, the New Stage movie retconnned the first movie by having the full Suite Precure team fighting Fusion from the first All Stars movie, so I may be in that timeline… God, this is confusing!

"Rasyid, you okay?" asked Kazuya, seeing that I'm obviously not, I decided to be honest, "N-not really… First thing I was doing something else, and now I'm here… Man, what a crazy way to start 2013, eh?" I proceeded to sip my tea, hopefully this would make me better—

"2013? What are you talking about; it's the year 2011 now."

Welp, so much for my hopes… And the tea I just spat out.

"W-what the hell?! What do you mean "2011", isn't this the year 2013 now?" Kazuya was startled by my outburst, but he recovered quite quickly. He then picked up a desk calendar, and gave it to me. "Hey, I appreciate the hospitality, but this isn't funny! I _know_ it's the year 2013, how could I be in 2011 unless I was in a coma?"

"I'm serious! We're in the year 2011 now, the date's January 5th if you're wondering—" "_Bullshit!_ My granny died back in 28th December of 2012, I watched her get buried and stayed with my aunties until I got home in the fourth! I still remember that, how the f—"

Argh! My chest is hurting again! Dammit!

"Rasyid, hang in there! Don't force yourself like that!" Kazuya carried my arm over his shoulders, he dragged me back to the bed, "I'm telling you the truth, this _is_ the year 2011."

Fan-Fucking-Tastic! Not only I'm a dimensional traveller, I got sent back two years into the past! What gives, did I accidentally bumped into the TARDIS while I was in the wormhole?

"Rasyid, I know that you're not in the mood for questions, but this is important; what did you experienced before we met?" Kazuya insisted. I know he's just trying to help, but… Should I really tell him?

_Perhaps showing him would be easier than telling, Linto._

Maybe… But still—

_Damned if you do, damned if you didn't… Is that phrase correct for this situation? You could feign ignorance, but I know how you detest lying…_

Smartass… Alright, here goes nothing…

As difficult as it is for me, I've chosen to tell him everything I remembered; who I really am, what I do, how I actually got into this universe, everything. The man gave me his full attention, and nodding at everything I told him. He even told me that all those Tokusatsu shows I mentioned in my world existed here, better confirm that later, but thank God they exist here! May easier than making things up on the fly, especially since Kuuga's origins is obviously Japanese.

"That's… very interesting. I honestly don't know what to say…" Kazuya shake his head, having difficulties believing my story. "Look, I know it's damn weird, but it's the truth." I said to him, with my palm on my face.

"I'm sorry, the wormhole thing sounded plausible, I read it up… But did you _really_ have Kamen Rider Kuuga's belt in your belly?"

… You know what? Fuck it, I'm summoning the belt!

I stood up, and concentrated on summoning the Arcle around my waist. I positioned my hands in front of my waist, closed my eyes and focused… I felt my waist getting warmer, and something was about to come out of it. "Hooooooo…"

"What are you… _N-nani?!_" I heard him backing away. When I opened my eyes to check, I quickly gazed upon my waist area… Whoa.

"It... It actually came out…" I tried yanking the belt, and inspecting it. No doubt about it, this is _the_ Arcle belt around me. The belt is metallic, and behind me was the… thing that allowed the belt to stay attached (God, I needed to renew my vocabularies) and it was quite real too. The Amadam, inside the big glass thing of the belt, was somewhat humming. The color of the glass was black, but I think I could see a bit of orange from it…

Then, the belt slowly faded into my body… Quite funky, but I'll get used to it.

"Oh my God… That's definitely Kuuga's belt. You really were telling the truth!" I sighed; of course he would say that. Even if he wanted to believe me, with no proof, it's difficult. "Then… that means Daguva is real too? He's going to start a new game?!" "I'm guessing you've watched the show?" "Yes, I even have the DVDs in my room. But seriously, what are we going to do if he did? The entire country is in danger—"

"And nobody will believe you," I interjected, "Because the story of a fictional character becoming real and reenacting a plot from an eleven years old TV show just sounded damn absurd. Besides, I'm not even sure if Daguva will make his move now. He's in his Imperfect Form, but even if he's at his weakest, he's still a powerhouse. And I don't think the cops in this universe have the technologies in the TV show… Dammit."

What did I do to deserve this? I'm just a lazy-ass nerd who wants to live a peaceful life, but the Universe decided that I needed some action, and here I am! The people of this universe are already in danger thanks to the evils that threatened it, and the Pretty Cures are their only defense against them… Wait a minute!

"Uh, I know this might sound weird, but does this universe have its own superheroes?" I already knew the answer, but I have to make sure he doesn't suspect that this universe is fictional too… Wait, if I'm here, does this universe stop being fictional? Bah, I'll worry about that later.

"Hmm… Well, we do, actually. They call themselves the Pretty Cures. Believe it or not, there are more than twenty of them, and they're all girls… I heard they're quite young, a bunch of high school girls." Kazuya said as he sat and think.

Alright, so I'm in the All Stars timeline. But which one… "Are you sure there are more than twenty of them?"

"Yes, I heard them from my friends online. And my sister told me about them when I asked. Apparently, she saw them fighting at Yokohama back in '09 and at an amusement park last year. It's a good thing she and her friends weren't injured." Pfft, oh you have no idea how wrong you are…

Okay, next up is DX3 and then New Stage. Wonder if I'll meet that new girl from New Stage; that movie was sort of disappointing, I get the moral of being more responsible with your action, but it wasn't addressed very well. If I meet her, I'll give her a piece of my mind… Better respond to him, though.

"I see… But you said they're very young. It sounded like they were recruited into child soldiers or something." Oh, yes I went there. Look, I love gals who can kick ass, regardless of age. But the circumstances that made them into the fighter they are now…" Kids their age should have normal teenage life or something. But, I guess even in the most heavenly of places, lies a fireplace blazing with hellfire. Yin and Yang, Balance of the Universe, yadda-yadda. You know what I mean."

_Wise words, Linto. Such is the reason of my existence; to preserve the peace of the Linto and their descendants. Fictional, I may be, but my purpose is clear._

Yeah, I get ya. I won't like it, but getting help from the Precures is of strategic importance; who know how many monsters I would face.

"Oh, by the way, remember the part where the Arcle – the belt – communicated with Godai in the show?" I asked Kazuya, he nodded at me, "Well, the Arcle I had talks to me. As in, its capable of speech."

"Incredible… I assume it knows what you know, too?" "Yeah, and he can hear you just fine." I know the Arcle's an it, but if something had a male or female voice, I think said object has the right to be called either he or she. "It's a good thing he speaks in English… Which reminds me, where are my shirt and jacket? I think I've had enough being topless." And I should save it for the ladies, with this sexy new bod, they're surely look at my direction now—

Dammit, brain, not now!

* * *

_Mishou Household, Noon._

Apparently, my shirt was oversized. Since the supposed waist area was burned off, the shirt now fits me perfectly. I don't mind the new ripped area around my waist, though. And the denim jacket… I just realized that the one I wore had a rose behind it. Looks like I'll be channeling Shigeru Jo's confidence with this.

I'm sitting at the living room, Kazuya told me that his parents were out; the mother, Kanako, was lecturing in the local university about archeology. I wonder if she had any adventures in her prime. The father, Kouichirou, is on a trip to JAXA. Obviously something related to outer space. I wonder what he thinks when he sees Kamen Rider Fourze?

Speaking of which, it seems the Tokusatsu shows here are exactly the same as the one in my home dimension. Kazuya said it's Kamen Rider OOO and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger that's airing. Told him of future toku shows, he seemed sort of interested, but I didn't elaborate; nobody likes spoilers. Well, good news is that I get to watch them on TV instead of a laptop monitor… Bad news is that I can't speak or read Japanese. Luckily, Kazuya had the time to teach me just that. He had all this books stacked up on the coffee table. Since I put my shirt on, I began to learn everything about the Japanese language, for some reason the knowledge flown like water into my brain. I haven't paid attention to any teaching unless it's absolutely fascinates me. Arcle, are you responsible for this?

'_Tis unfortunate that a young Linto like you possessed a mind of an elderly. Are you sure you are twenty, or did you need a reminder from time to time?_

Oh, hardy har-har. Fuck you, Riku.

…_Riku? That name sounded familiar…_

It's the name of the original Kuuga from the show, the first one before Godai Yuusuke. I think it's much better than simply Arcle.

_Very well; from now on, I am Riku. My thanks, Rasyid._

Hah, so now you call me something other than Linto, Arcle.

_I didn't felt like to call your name. And I suggest you pay attention to your tutor._

"…Sorry, Kaz. Me and the belt was talking. I just named him Riku, by the way, after the previous Kuuga before Godai." "Really? I guess it's for the best. He is somewhat sentient, right?"

"Say, since I've been reading for hours, how about we test my Japanese by watching the news? I remember that the media used some sort of complex Japanese to convey the news. May I?" I asked his permission to turn on his TV, he gave it, and I turned it on. "Alright… She's saying something about a prison break, right?" Kazuya nodded at me, seems I got it right. As we continue to watch the news, however, my joy of being finally able to speak and read Japanese was diminished.

"Holy shit… more than five hundred prisoners missing, including some of the guards?" I said, disbelieving at what I've seen. "Not only that," added Kazuya, "it happened in may prison from all over the country… Do you think it's… him?"

"It seems Daguva is making his move… But look; she said that most of the escapees were killed. How the hell did he do that, and it happened in different prisons too… Could he had help from someone? "

Wonderful, an all out prison break. And Daguva's obviously responsible for this. Kaz looked worried, "Hey, I'm sure the police could handle them. Just be glad that there's no prison around here that would cause panic to this town, okay?" "…Yeah, I guess your right. I wonder where they all went, though."

"Speaking of going, didn't you say there was a bike next to me when I was unconscious?"

* * *

_The Garage_

"Oh. My. God… Is this what I think it is?"

"There's no other bike like this, and even if there are, this thing's one of a kind."

"I can't believe it… It's the goddamn Trychaser 2000; the same one from the show!"

Sweet Merciful Allah, the freaking Trychaser 2000. Kamen Rider Kuuga's main bike! And it's all mine—Oh… hell no." Crap. I don't know how to ride a bike."

"Y-you serious?" "Very serious. I know, it's disgraceful." Goddammit… Like I said, I dunno how to commandeer any vehicle, and for a Kamen Rider who can't ride a bike? That's just embarrassing.

"And are you sure there wasn't another?" "No, we found you with this bike. And the Beatchaser was nowhere to be seen. Sorry." Oh, that's just Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

"Look, if I'm going to be stuck in this universe for a while, I should at least learn some new things. Riding this being one of them." I put the… thing that made the bike stood upright (Seriously, gotta add some new words to my vocabulary!) and wheeled the bike outside. "So, mind helping me out?"

"S-sure… Oh, here's a helmet. Don't worry, I got spares."

* * *

"Damn… good thing this parking area is spacious! I could've wrecked dozens of cones thanks to my riding!"

I barely in control of this thing, the speed was unbelievable! No wonder the cops in the show used this; it's useful for a chase… Then again, maybe that's why they have "Chasers" in their names.

You must be wondering how I activate it; the bike doesn't have any keyhole for ignition. Instead, it uses the right handle as the key. Basically, it's a humongous key, not only that, it has a code in the… cockpit of the bike. (I think you can guess that I still have much to learn in English)

I tried to input Godai's birthdate; Zero-Three-One-Eight. It didn't work. I tried many combinations, but fortunately, I found it, and hello, hello; what a coincidence! It's my birthdate!

Zero-Seven-One-Nine.

This is obviously _not_ a coincidence. The forces that brought me must be responsible for this convenience. I am grateful, but that won't let me stop me from decking their face in.

So, here I am, at the empty parking lot. Hanging on for dear life as I tried to ride this thing. A few hours later, I finally got it. I was speeding round and around. I managed to pop a wheelie, and didn't fall! Booyah!

"Alright, way to go, Rasyid!" Kaz cheered at my success, and I raised a thumbs-up in response.

… There it is again. Riku, did you do this?

_You wish to become like Godai, did you not? From what I've seen in your memories, he seemed to be a good example of a Linto._

Hmm…Can't argue with that. Guess I did somewhat wished to be more like him.

Then, I saw two girls walking on the street, one of them directed their gaze on me, and waved. "_Onii-chan!_"

Oh boy, it's them.

Kazuya waved back to his sister, but before he walked to her, I grabbed his hand, "Hey, I know you trust your sister and her friends… But don't tell them about what I told you, okay?" The son of the Mishou smiled and nod at me. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

I know its cliché, since withholding information from the protagonists usually leads to said information being told to them anyway. But I can't risk it. I heard her speaking to him, and I think she asked something about me. She looked at me, and I gave her a "hello" wave. She waved back, and returned to talking to Kaz. The man then beckoned to me. I turned off the bike and wheeled it as I came closer.

"Alright, since you're doing so well in speaking Japanese, how about introducing yourself to my sister and her friend?"

* * *

**A/N: From here on out, everybody's speaking Japanese. Foreign languages, either English or Indonesian, will be in Italics. But that's for sentences, when the SI me speaks one word of English, it would be in Bold. For convenience's sake, I'm not using Japanese honorifics much. Except for some essentials ones, like addressing your elder sibling. **

"Uh… Hello. My name is Rasyid Surataruna. Pleased to meet you." I bowed at the girl, since the Japanese always do that, why not?

"Oh, and my name is Mishou Mai. Pleased to meet you too, Surataruna-san." "Uh, I prefer to be called Rasyid, if you don't mind. I know it's part your culture and all, but calling me by family name seems like we're talking like businessmen, you know what I mean?"

"It's alright, Mai," said Kaz, "You can call him by his first name. I allowed him to call me Kazuya, so it's fair." The girl nodded, "Oh… Okay then, Rasyid-san."

Hmm… Ra Shi Do-san, eh? Man, my own name sounded somewhat cooler if said in Japanese.

"Awesome! I'm Hyuuga Saki, pleased to meet you, Rasyid-san! You can call me Saki." Said the brunette with a cheerful smile. My, I knew she's enthusiastic onscreen, but I could feel it emitting from her. "Sure thing, Saki! Let's be friends, eh?" I gave her the thumbs-up. She did so too.

Mai then paid attention to the bike next to me, and asked, "So… this is your bike? It looks very nice."

Nice. NICE?

"Mai, this bike isn't just "nice", it's **awesome**! Especially since this one is the same one ridden by Kamen Rider Kuuga, one of my all time favorite Tokusatsu heroes! This thing goes _really_ fast! I was hanging on for dear life, but by God; I conquered the Trychaser 2000!"

…

"Oops, sorry about that. Guess the excitement of riding a vehicle associated to one of my heroes got the better of me." Man, that was awkward. "Ah, don't mind about it, Rasyid-san! I get carried away too most of the time whenever I talked about the things I like!" Saki basically broke the awkward moment. Bless you, girl. "I had no idea you love this bike so much, Rasyid-san… Gomen-ne?" "Hey, no need to apologize, Mai. I'm the one who supposed to do that." I scratched the back of my head nervously. Crap, why do these two have to be so cute?

Brain, not now.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked the two, "I didn't realize that schools in this country ended this early…"

"Actually, the school told us to go home. I heard the news…" Wowzers, that quick? Then again, that was obviously worthy of being national news. Everybody must've heard it. "They sent you home to keep you safe, right?" "Y-yes, they did."

"Saki, do you want us to escort you home?" asked Kazuya, "It would be terrible if anything happened to you or your friends." Her face was almost as red as a tomato. Oh yeah, she has a crush on him, didn't she? "A-actually, we're just about to buy some school supplies in the mall here! So we may be staying here longer." Kazuya smiled, making her even more flustered. "Alright, if you say so. Rasyid, do you mind keeping them company? I'm going back to see if the house is safe."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll stay with them. I'm getting hungry anyway…" I slapped my forehead, realizing something important. "**Dammit**! I don't have any money!"

"No money, eh? That could be problematic… Here, I'll lend you some of mine." Kaz reached deep into his pocket and gave me… Five Thousand Yens. Will this be enough, or is this too much? "Don't worry; you don't have to pay me back. Consider it a gift." "W-wow, Kaz… Thanks so much." "Hey, it's what friends do, right?" He pats my back, and left the scene, "Take care."

… He called me friend? Wowzers. Not everyday you find a guy this generous. Can't believe he's still single, though.

* * *

"So, what's your story?" The three of us are sitting in a café, Saki mostly eating lots of pastries. Mai was the one asking, "My brother told me that you somehow lost your memory. If you don't mind, can I ask you about it?"

Ah, the old "I have amnesia" plot. Alright, better think fast.

"Well… All I could remember is that I was touring the country on my own. I carry few with me since I want to travel light. When I arrived here, there was a storm, right?" Mai confirmed my question with a nod, "Okay, when the storm appeared… I think I was struck by lightning."

"W-whoa, really? How did you survive?" Saki was surprised at my recounting. She was now listening to me instead of chowing down. "I'm not really sure," I told them, "All I remember was a great flash of light, and then I woke up in your home, Mai. All covered in bandages. Thanks, by the way. I owe you my life."

"Y-You're welcome, but it's mostly my brother who did that, you should be thanking him." Mai answered with a smile… did I see a blush? Nah; must be my brain being a douche and tricking me.

Suddenly, the girls pocket moved by themselves, "Uh, excuse us. We better take this call." Said Mai as she and Saki stood up. They walked quite a distance. Must be Flappy and Choppy wanting to talk about something.

_I suggest you prepare for whatever happens next._

Ah, my order just arrived! Mmm… Earl Grey Tea. Jolly good! I'm totally prepared to drink this! You should try this, it's good for you health—Wait, you're a belt. You can't even eat. Don't worry, I'm sure the nutrition this tea have will give you longevity, and you won't feel rusty about it.

_Cheeky bastard._

* * *

"Flappy, what's wrong? I was enjoying my meal~" "No time for that-lapi. I sense something from that guy, I don't know what it is, but it felt dangerous-lapi!"

Flappy, the fairy representing the spirit of flowers warned the brunette about the odd looking man. "You know, Saki, I have a feeling that he's not telling us everything. I mean, I know you don't just talk about everything about yourself, but I feel he's hiding something…" Mai peeked around the corner, overlooking Rasyid's spot. Then, Choppy popped up to join the conversation. "I felt it too-chopi. I don't think it's evil, but it was powerful-chopi."

Suddenly, two ghost-like things popped out of nowhere. They were the spirits of the moon and the sky, Moop and Foop.

"He seems like a nice person-mupu~ I want to meet him!" said the moon spirit, floating about as he stated his want. "Me too-pupu~" Foop joined as well.

"No! You are not wandering off again, do you hear me?" Saki ordered the two to stay, but their youthfulness were usually troublesome for both girls. "Look, maybe we should see what happens next, don't judge a book by its cover, remember?" asked Mai to the others.

Saki sighed, "Alright, let's go back to him, he must be worried. Alright you two, go—Wait, where's Moop and Foop?"

* * *

"…"

"Hello! My name is Moop!" "And my name is Foop!"

_Linto, are you seeing this?_

Trying to believe it, too.

The fairies of the moon and the sky, respectively. Now, you may think that me being a guy, I would instantly don't give a crap. But since I was raised by watching Sailor Moon, I'm grown used to cutesy things. Being a Brony helps too.

But these two… _Oh God they're cuter in person~_

Dammit wait! Can't afford to go bananas here!

But thew sow adowwablle—

Not now brain!

"Uh… Hello?" I managed to utter a greeting, "I'm Rasyid… Nice to meet you."

The two looked at me with childlike curiosity. Aren't the other people around here seeing them? Bah, whatever. Then, I saw the girls walking back, they look very panicky. I decided to put on my best poker face, and greet them, "Hey girls, back so soon? That was a long phone call you have…"

"Um, well you know us girls! We kept on babbling so much we lost track of time!" Saki laughed awkwardly.

"So much that I have to conjure imaginary friends just to keep me company! I mean, are you seeing these two?" I pointed to Foop and Moop, they happily flying around my head. "I swear, my mind made the most silliest of things! I mean, ghost-like entities? As a guy, I should be imagining sports or video games, but here I am, imagining cute ghost thingies." Saki continued to laugh at my comments… But not Mai. She seemed rather suspicious. The Wiki said she's basically an Agatha Christie, observing oddities from people and noticing it. I simply sipped my Earl Grey, and continued as nothing happened. "So, what were you going to ask me, Mai?" Yikes, Mai got quite the glare. Saki sat down and nervously continued to eat her pastries.

But before she even uttered a word, I heard a crowd screaming in terror, I looked to my right to see dozens of them running away from something. "Run! There's a spider monster on the loose! Run before he gets you!"

Shit, this spider monster better not the one I think it is…

"That doesn't sound good… Girls call the police, I'll see what's going on!" I ran ahead of them, dashing past the crowd. I guess Mai will suspect me even more, but I wanted to tell them anyway.

As the crowd grew thinner, I reached a place that looks like the mall's centerpiece. I looked up to see a giant nest of web hanging above. Then, I saw cocoons on them. Weird, I thought the Grongi just kills them. Guess they're not—

_Behind us!_

I instinctively dived forwards, did a roll and took a fighting stance at whatever's behind me… Oh my God.

"The Spider Grongi… No way." Yes, this is the very first monster that Kuuga fought in the show, and guess what; the one I'm facing looked exactly like him. I never bothered remembering their names, since they're hard to pronounce and to remember, so I usually call them by what kind of creature they are. Gah, look at him! With his spider limbs on his head and a spider's mouth with no sign of a humanoid lips… Yup, he's hella ugly. And I'm scared shitless.

He started to talk. Gah, again with the Grongi tongue! One of these days, I should try deciphering it so I can understand and maybe speak it! Tsukasa did it, the actors who played the Grongis did it, why can't I?

_Pay attention, Linto!_

Gargh! He got my neck— SHIT!

* * *

The girls struggled against the human tidal wave as they tried to keep up with Rasyid. He was surprisingly fast.

"Jeez, what's the big idea, running off like that? I thought he's going to watch over us." Saki complained, Mai grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her. "It doesn't matter. I think he knows more than we were let on. Come on!"

The girls managed to pass the crowd, and walked through the center of the mall. The were surprised by the amount of webbing surrounding it. "Eeww~ What's with all the webbing! It's so darn thick!" Saki pulled one of the webs, only for it to stay intact.

Flappy and Choppy were in their fairy forms, they were floating about, looking for an opening. Choppy saw cocoons hung high above, she yelled at the girls of the hostages. "Oh no… We have to get in there, Mai!"

Suddenly, they heard grunts of pain. And fist colliding with flesh. "_Argh, dammit; Hold still!_"

The girls saw Rasyid, he was battered and bruised, with cuts on his arms. But the man was holding the monster back.

"Rasyid-san! What are you doing?!" cried Saki, "Get away form that thing!"

"Hey, that's my line, Saki! I'm keeping this creep distracted so the others can get away." He dodged a swipe, and countered the spider with an uppercut, "You two should get to safety!" The spider suddenly kicked his guts, sending the man a few meters away. He was groaning in pain "_C-Come on_! You think I'll go down that easily—" He was cut off as the spider strangled his neck, it seemed to be speaking to him, but the language it used were unknown to the girls.

"Mai, let's transform!" Saki ordered her friend, with Flappy already transformed into his mobile device form on her right hand. Mai nodded, and Choppy in her mobile device form in the girl's left hand. The two held each other's free hand, and began their transformation They both cried out these words:

"_**Dual Spiritual Power!"**_

* * *

Pain… So much pain…

Shit, this guy really is tough! And to think he was the first boss I fight!

_Linto, why do you insist on fighting him in your current form? You will perish unless—_

Hold yer horses, Riku. My plan is about to proceed into its next phase.

_Plan?_

Then, I saw bright light flashing outside the web dome. It was so intense, parts of the dome began to break apart. Then, the light faded as it flew near me and the Grongi… This is it. "_You're fucked now, ugly._"

"The Shining Golden Flower; Cure Bloom!"

"The Radiant Silver Wing; Cure Egret!"

"_Because right now…_"

"We are Pretty Cures!"

"Those who harm the innocents!"

"Stop your cruel behaviors, at once!"

"_Those two will kick your ass._"

* * *

**No worries, they'll fight in the next chapter. And the SI me shall transform into Kuuga for the first time!**

**And since he was bonded with he Arcle for the first time, he becomes Kuuga Growing Form. Remember, the Kuuga I'm using is based on the various versions of the 13th volume Super Imaginative Chogokin Kuuga. Because he looks more badass.  
**

**Btw sometimes I like to think up and do lulzy things for the lulz, the SI me sort of trolling the two being one of them. I don't usually do that in real life (with very few understanding my humor, what's the point?)  
**

**In case of some of you not knowing, wall of text is my forte. I'm telling you a damn good story so you better appreciate me sacrificing my sleeping hours and fingers just to type a damn good story! lmao  
**

**Since you're all so nice to me, giving this story about 240+views, I should repay you all by giving you all hints:  
**

**- Harem  
**

**- Rage  
**

**- SI Me doing fictional things, be they action or attacks, and making it happen for real in the story (I've been playing "Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage" a LOT to prepare myself for KR2. Omae wa mo shindeiru.)  
**

**- What if Daguva isn't the only one with the rank N?  
**

**I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure this out, so in the mean time, Read, Review, Rejoice! :D  
**


	3. Purpose

**Chapter 1 got me 166 views. The last one gave me 233 views. Wowzers XD**

**By the way, ever read "Sleeping with the Girls" on this site? I'm trying to emulate the realism that fanfic has to this story. But since I'm no Einstein, don't expect much sciency stuff or wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey theories.**

**Last time, SI-Me fights the Spider Grongi, and fails miserably. The Precure arrives and will commence the ass kicking. I could make him fight the other Grongis like in the TV show, but I wish for more diversity; any suggestions?**

**Anyway, let's continue from where we left off!**

**Oh, right. One bit of retcon for my story; I decided that all of the SIC Kiwami Tamashii Kuugas (you know, the puny ones) were absorbed into the Arcle too, but SI-Me didn't noticed them. I did my research, and find the KT Kuugas to be pretty awesome. And each four forms have these special effects for their respective weapons, and I think incorporating them into the story sound like a good idea. This also includes the Trychaser 2000, for it is also based on the Kimawi Tamashii version. I checked the date for their release, and let's just say the SI-Me is super lucky when it comes to toys, for he gets most them before the official release. **

**Reminder: When the SI-Me is all by himself, he speaks English. The rules that foreign sentences are written in Italics and single words in Bold still applies.**

* * *

**Episode 3: Purpose.**

_A few minutes ago…_

Gargh! He got my neck— SHIT!

The Spider Grongi threw me afar, my backside hit bunches of tables. Thank God they were plastic, would be problematic if they were wooden; getting those splinters off my skins and mending broken ribs are _not_ part of my plan.

_Zu-Gumun-Ba… So he has appeared._

If you're asking me to address them by their Grongi name all the time, forget it. Most of them are way to hard to remember.

_Never mind that, you must transform, Linto._

As much as I love to, he's not giving me a chance!

Gumun attempted to stomp me, but I rolled away before he gets the chance. I threw some of the chairs at him, but he swatted them away. He did a mad dash, and clawed me. Luckily, I blocked the attacks with my forearms. Can't say it was a good idea, though.

"Argh! Shit, why did I do that?" I can see all the bloods coming out of the cuts he gave me. They weren't serious, but if I didn't cover them up, I'll bleed to death. I heard him speaking his Grongi language again. Basically, it's a cypher of the Japanese language, for example, "Watashi" could be said as, "Gadazhi" to the Grongis. And I never expected to see one of them this soon.

Something hit me in the face, Gumun's fist collided with my cheeks.

_Stop distracting yourself with this charade; transform NOW._

Before he swung his next punch, I ducked at him and did a one-two combo. I landed a gutbuster with my fist and kicked him away. The Grongi stumbled, but he merely laughed at my attempts to hurt him. He speaks again, and I can guess that he was mocking me due to his tone. I threw another chair at him, and he jumped away. "_Argh, dammit; hold still!_"

"Rasyid-san!" Did someone called my name? "What are you doing?! Get away from that thing!"

I looked to my right, and saw Saki and Mai outside the dome of web. "Hey, that's my line, Saki! I'm keeping this creep occupied so the others can get away!"

_He's coming!_

I looked up, and again he tried to attack from above. I sidestepped and did an uppercut to his jaws… Wait, that thing has spider mandibles for a mouth, he doesn't even have one.

"You girls should get to safety- Gargh!"

Before I knew it, I was sent flying a few meters back. I rolled as my momentum stopped. I desperately tried to stand up, but my body's all hurting… No, I have to get up! I ain't gonna let him kill me now! "_C-come on_! You think I'll go down that easily-" Gugh! Why do I keep getting strangled like this? Hands off, freak!

"_You… Perish…"_

…Did I just understand what he's saying?!

"_**Dual Spiritual Power!**_"

* * *

_Present Time…_

"Let go of that man, monster!"

Cure Bloom did a leaping dash, and slammed her boots towards Gumun. The impact caused him to release his hold of me. I dropped on the floor, hard. Bloom was beating Gumun hard, but the Grongi was durable; he managed to parry most of her strikes and butted his head to her. I then felt something tucking my jacket. It was Mai, wait, I mean Cure Egret.

"Mister, it's not safe here, we'll handle that thing!" The girl pulled me to my feet, and joined her companion. As I ran towards an empty café, I looked at the fight. The Grongi was confused; I bet he never thought of fighting young girls in frilly dresses before. Heh.

_If you are done, I suggest we fight back. The Grongis are not exactly on par with the magic these maidens possess. He shall die like any normal Linto if you beat him hard enough._

What, no! The Pretty Cures fought spirit like monsters that possessed random objects, I know they've fought the generals of their respective enemy factions, but I don't remember them making their baddies explode into meaty pieces.

_So you wish to stand on the sidelines and let them do the dirty work? Linto, I am disappointed. _

N-no! I didn't mean it like that! Yes, I admit I am scared about facing the Grongis, but what can I do? I don't know proper combat-

_Neither did they, according to your memories. But they've persevered._

They had magic to help them, you're more like a passive source, and I can't just summon fire or anything later!

_Did you not wish to fight the Grongis to protect this world? Do you want them to ruin the lives of the Lintos of this world? _

"_Motherfuck! I never asked for this, okay?! I never thought that I'll be sent by a Random Omnipotent Being into another universe or dimension like this!_"

_Then you should accept the fact that you won't be going home until said Being does otherwise! I've chosen you to be the new Kuuga for a reason, Linto; I could feel your courage burning brightly, but do not let cowardice and indecisiveness take hold of you!_

"**Sunnovabitch_!_**"

I was practically screaming my frustrations, pounding at the walls. Dammit, why am I being a total fucktard now? I did say I wanted to help, but… I'm just so damn scared it irritates the fuck out of me! Screw you for thinking me unmanly; maybe _you _should try getting transported into another universe without any knowledge or leverage like most Self Insert fics!

… _Who are you speaking to?_

I don't care! I'm just damn angry at myself! "…_Why am I being such a wuss? People's lives are at stake, and I'm the one responsible for bringing this here… What's my purpose of being sent here, anyway?_"

Suddenly, something crashed into the café I was hiding in, I shielded myself from glass shards with a table next to me… Oh shit, it's the Grongi!

I quickly did a mad dash, but then I saw a long white substance coming from behind me. It coiled around my neck and dropped me down. Shit, he's going after me! I tried to yank it off, but the webbing was too strong. Which reminds me, spider webs _are_ stronger than steel, but—

Dammit, I'm going to be killed, focus!

"Oh no!" cried Bloom, I guess she was the one who kicked him to this direction. She was getting farther and farther as Gumun dragged me towards him. Crap, there goes my glasses; now it's all literally a blur. He picked me up and held his wristblades to my neck.

If he could speak Japanese, and since I somehow managed to understand him, he told the Cures to "_Back off! The Linto will die if you move closer!_"

The girls obviously didn't understand what he's saying, but I'm quite sure everybody understands body language, and Gumun's basically means every word. "Egret, what do we do?" "We can't risk doing anything unless we want him to get hurt."

I heard him speaking again, "_Once I deal with these virgins, these Linto shall be brought to my master…_"

Wait, virgins? Look, it's obvious that they all are, but why did he use that word? Maybe the Grongi language doesn't cover magical girls?

Wait, master… "_Daguva, you say?_"

I looked at Egret, seems she's paying attention, "Daguva? Mister, what are you talking about?" Her gaze obviously telling me that she knew that I knew more.

"_So you speak our tongue, Linto? Tell these virgins that once I am finished with you, their powers shall be of good use to Master Daguva… But perhaps he would not mind me… playing with them."_

…You know what, fuck this cowardly bullshit, Daguva is going to die, and I am not going to let this arachnid asshole kill me!

"Rrrraaah!" I drove my elbow towards his gut, and with all my strength I rip the webbing of my neck. Gumun attempted a counter attack, but for some reason he was slow. I took that as an advantage and punched his face with all my might… To my surprise, I wasn't looking at my hand anymore; it turned into a white gauntlet. "N-no way…"

"D-did his hand just transformed?" cried Bloom, confused at my actions. I ignored her, and punched him with my left hand, it quickly transformed too. As I kneed his guts, said body part transformed, my legs were in a black bodysuit-like material, and I'm guessing it will cover the rest of my body soon. My fists took their turns hitting the Grongi, then I felt my torso getting heavier; it was the white armor Kuuga has in his Growing Form.

"**OOOOOOORRRAAAAHHH!**"

I smashed my head towards his, not caring of the pain it will inflict me. Both of us fell back. Then I heard footsteps, they belonged to the Cures. "H-hey, are you alright?" Saki/Bloom asked me. I opened my eyes, and for some reason everything was orange tinted… No way.

My armored hand inspected my head, I felt the small horns and the metallic helmet I have on now. "I… I transformed." The plates on the back of my hands felt real, and so were the rest of the white armor I have now. I'm not sure if it's bronze or iron, but it's definitely metallic. I stood up, and saw myself from a mirror a few meters from us… This form; why do I look like the Super Imaginative Chogokin version of Growing Kuuga? "I… Kuuga?" "Whoa… Are you a Kamen Rider?" Bloom inspected every inch of me, her eyes were sparkling with admiration. "This is sooo cool! An actual Kamen Rider!" But Mai/Egret cut her off, "Alright mister, mind telling us what's _really_ going on?"

"Uh… Girls, as much as I want to answer your questions, we still got a spider to squash." I pointed at Gumun, wristblades all erect from their sockets… Heh.

His roar broke me from my stupid trance, and he leapt towards us (Man, what is with him and leaping? Is he part Jumping Spider or something?) Instinctively, I threw my fist to his face, it stopped him in his tracks, but the impact didn't exactly pushed him back, why do I feel so weak... Shit, I forgot that I'm in Growing Form; I _am_ at my weakest right now!

Gumun looked up, and shot a line of web from his mouth. Is he trying to escape? "Saki, Mai, you free the hostages in the cocoons, I'll deal with him!" Yeah, I basically dropped the bomb on them, but right now, I'm hanging on for dear life as I gripped the Grongi's waist as he zipped onto the rooftops, crashing the window at the process. "_Hooooly shiiiit!_" I flipped in midair as I lost my grip; I grabbed the edge of one of many satellite dishes, it bended as my weight forced against it.

When I was finally on solid ground, I quickly got back up and saw a helipad. I immediately jumped to its edge and climbed it. Wait, did I really just made a 5 meter high jump?

Riku, you're doing this, aren't you?

_You have proven to be resilient against Zu-Gumun-Ba. I suppose a bit of leverage wouldn't hurt, would it?_

Whatever, dude. Alright, can you feel his presence anywhere?

_I do, he moves fast, but not like… her._

The cat Grongi chick? I just hope she doesn't appear, honestly. I like catgirls, but that bitch's _crazy_. Hopefully the cops won't shoot her in the eyes if she's around.

I heard a distinctive 'thwip' sound, like how Spider-Man shoot his webs from his wrists. It's him.

I rolled sideways, dodging the incoming thread, and took a stance. Gumun spat out the web, and took a stance of his own. Crud, those blades of his would be troublesome…

"_Alright, Grongi,_" I said to him in his language, "_Let's see what you got._" I wagged my hand at him Bruce Lee style. Surprisingly, he didn't leap this time, he charged towards me in fury. What do you know, so was I. Time for a battle cry!

"_**Hade ni Ikuze!**_"

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Pretty Cures stood idle inside the mall, questioning their situation; how could this man they just met knew who they really were? How was he able to transform into their nation's greatest fictional heroes? What was this "Daguva" they speak of?_

"_Okay, this is officially the weirdest day ever. Egret, what do we do now? Rasyid knows who we are; how the heck did he knew who we were?_" _The pink Cure asked her partner, obviously confused. But the Cure in white remained calm. _"_I don't know… But right now, we should do what he said and free the hostages._"

_The duo took turn jumping to the cocoons hanging onto the ceiling. When they took down and ripped open all 23 of them, the victims were fortunately unharmed and alive. "Egret, I still don't understand; why did that monster wanted to take them alive? Do you think he's going to turn them into monsters?" "Bloom, I honestly don't know… "_

_Afterwards, they lay the hostages near a wall, they blasted the web dome so the police could come and help the hostages. The Pretty Cures then leapt onto the rooftops through the broken window. The two looked around for the sign of the other two, and then Bloom Rasyid/Kuuga being thrown into one of the generators for the air conditionings. "Over there!" cried the Cure as she and Egret used their magic to jumped on top of the helipad. _

_Now, the two stood between the battered warrior and the spider._

* * *

(Play Kamen Rider Kuuga OST – Senshi/戦士)

"Well, took you girls long enough. But it's alright, I can handle-"

"No, even though you transformed, you were clearly being beaten by him."

"Maybe so, Egret, but this is my first time; surely you don't think I instantly become an expert in combat or anything psychical? This belt may be magical, but it's more of a passive source; all it did was transforming me and making me sexier." I did the Strongman pose like they usually do back in the day circuses were the shit. I really want to be in one, but alas…

"Uh… Are we _really_ going to have this conversation now? We still got a monster to deal here!" Bloom said as she parried Gumun's blades. Egret kicked him in the face, and he counter with a swipe, which missed. I took my turn and gave him a haymaker and kicked him in the gut with my right foot.

"Egret, I'm quite sure you wanted answers, but as you can see," I blocked his left arm, and countered with an elbow strike, "This isn't the right time. However, there's one thing I can tell you two."

The three of us stepped back together, distancing ourselves from the Grongi. It seems that he's getting tired, "If we hit him harder, he'll die just like anyone else." I told them as I cracked my knuckles.

"D-die? You're saying that we have to kill him?!" Bloom was understandably surprised, as was Egret. "Ras- Kuuga, I heard you speaking to him, surely we can reason with him!"

"Look, as much as I want a peaceful solution, the Grongis are not, and will never, choose the diplomatic route; all they want is too kill. They are the bane and scourge of humanity, and I vow to wipe them out from existence!" "'They'? You're saying there are more of them?"

"No, they're not all spiders, now if you excuse me!" I ran from the Cures and tackled the dazed Grongi. I gave him a barrage of punches; he blocked most of them, but just because I'm weak doesn't mean it won't stop me from cherry tapping him.

Gah, my face! Bastard almost scratched me! Thank God for this helmet, though.

He was quite fast, wanting me to be off of him… Wait, is he…

"You're not running away, **bastard**!" He had his back facing me, biggest mistake for anybody. I grabbed his waist, and somehow managed to do a suplex to him. Oh, still struggling, are you? How about another?!

"Girls, if you have a projectile attack of some sort, now would be a good time to use it!"

"What!? But we could hit you!" cried Egret, but I retorted, "Yeah, but this guy isn't exactly a sitting duck, now is he? _Just do it!_"

I clasped both of his arms, also trying to keep his mouth shut so he won't shoot his load off… Dammit, what's with the innuendos all of the sudden? Anyways, I positioned myself in front of the girls, I saw the reluctance on their faces, but they decided to go with it, and held each other's hands.

Now, I bet many would wonder why they did that. I assure you, it's the only way these two can activate their finishing moves. I think it's to emphasize teamwork and harmonious energy combining into one big blast. Speaking of blasting…

"_**O light of the spirits! Glitter of life! "Lead our two hearts on the path of hope!**__"_

You know what, I just remembered that describing things is one of my weak points; I know what they're doing, but how to explain to others who didn't see it? Like how a transformation sequence go in those Mahou Shoujo shows, how a Kamen Rider's armor look like (damn you Hibiki and your multiple hordes of Onis with your fancy shiny heads and ridiculous amount of accessories…)

"_**Spiral Heart…**_"

Whoops, better kick him off before they Piccolo'd me like Raditz and Goku.

"_**SPLAAAASH!**_"

As I threw myself back first on the helipad, I saw him getting struck with a beam of pure energy. "_I—I kill you all! I kill you—_" those were the last words of Zu-Gumun-Ba before he was disintegrated into nothingness. Luckily, I managed to tell him one last thing;

"_Hasta la vista, Baby._"

* * *

Good news: Guess the events following me becoming Kuuga won't be quite similar to the one shown on TV. Also I can see clearly without my eyeglasses now! Bad news: I am being interrogated by high school girls. Laugh if you will, but kids these days are surprisingly persuasive. Also I need a new pair of glasses.

As you can imagine, the girls were quite curious about my being here. Especially how figured out their identities. "I paid attention," I told Saki and Mai, now in their civilian forms. "You two were there when I fought the Grongi, normally, you should be run away, but yet you came to me. Then, when he strangled me for the umpteenth time, I heard you crying out something about '_Spiritual Power_' or something." I took a sip of bottled water I bought from the nearby store. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are in the Mishou family's home. Kaz was away, phoning the parents of their situation. The three of us are in Mai's room, sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Also, just because your magic changes your appearances, doesn't mean it changes your voices or looks; I know a cute girl when I see and hear one, and I'll be damned if I just forgotten about her!" I'm honestly unsure if they have magic that prevents the people here to recognize the Cures' faces, but as I said before; I don't give a fuck.

After emptying the bottle, I grabbed another from the plastic bag, cracked it open and drank it. "But… I'm guessing you're more concerned about how the hell did I transform into Kamen Rider Kuuga, don't you?"

But then Kaz walked inside, "Mai, mom is on her way home. Dad just heard the news after his meeting; he said he'll be home tonight." The younger Mishou nodded. "Kaz, buddy. I suggest you stay here, help me explain my situation to them." "What do you mean, Rasyid? I told them that you lost your memories-" "_Sorry, pal; the cat is out of the bag._ They know my _real_ situation now. Mostly."

"Onii-chan… You knew?" "Sorry Mai, but I promised him not to tell anybody." He patted her head in an apologetic manner, then Kaz sat down next to me. "Alright, what did he tell you?"

Saki spoke up, "He told us that he's from another universe, and just like ours, Kamen Rider exist in television. Yet when he, uh... transformed to defend us right before our eyes… We just couldn't believe it." "Believe it, Saki-chan, it definitely sounded absurd, but he's the living proof."

"And this Daguva… You really think he's behind the prison break?" I answered Mai, "I'm not sure, but a nationwide prison break just a few days after I appeared before you all is too great a coincidence. It _has_ to be his doing." Then, I activated my laptop, search the files I was looking for and show them some pictures. "Alright, as you can see it's all written in English, but I'll do my best to translate it for you."

I began to explain the girls everything about the plot of the Kamen Rider Kuuga TV show. I could just tell them to watch the DVDs Kaz has or Google them, but I'm not sure if they have the time for that. Anyways, I basically told them all, "If you want more answers, go watch the show."

The girls sat in silence, digesting the info dump I gave to them.

"However, how about focusing the topic to me now? Specifically, about me being Kuuga. If there's a possibility that there will be more Grongis, I have to become stronger and unlock all those other forms. Not to mention, when Daguva is the last one standing, I have to use… the Ultimate Form. I could risk making things worse if I use that form prematurely."

Oh, I told them about that form alright; it's a damn real threat. Maybe far worse than what the Pretty Cures faced or will face. As I said, Kuuga is technically a Grongi, who is foretold to bring the Ultimate Darkness and drive humanity into an age of violence and chaos. What's really troublesome for me, is that I'm not Godai Yuusuke. Unlike him, I'm a bit more prone to violence. I grew up with violent games, but thankfully my upbringing made me a good kid who only does violence in fictionland.

These imaginations I have; be it perverse, awesome, or weird, also have it backlashes. For example, in Persona 4, I imagined myself being with the guys during the hot spring scene. I was friends with Seta Souji, or Narukami Yu, since he transferred. When we get to that scene, I imagined that I feel the joy the guys will have when they about to experience the hot spring for possibly the first time.

But nope, the girls fucked up their time and forgot to switch. Logically, I should have scout ahead and yelled out to them. Then I could tell the guys to wait a bit so the girls could get out. Alas, I must follow the old trope of guys being thrown away from the scene so the people beyond the 4th wall could enjoy their favorite female's nakedness.

I call that bullshit! As I empathize with Yosuke and the others, I instead feel furious. How fucking dare they deny us the joy of the onsen?! And the version seen in the anime made me even more pissed off! Then, when we get to the Midnight Channel, I imagine myself with my Persona beating the shit out of hundreds of Shadows with my bare hands. Let's say it takes place in Shadow Kanji's Sauna level. I began to allude my disappointment over how fun it would be if there was a hot spring here. Souji/Yu, being the benevolent leader he is, tried to reason me out of my petty anger. I refuse, and made Yukiko _swore_ that when the next time we get to visit her inn, we men _will_ get the first turn; fuck ladies first!

Now… Imagine that petty anger and resentment amplified by the Arcle – Riku being unwilling – and I went berserk because of it.

I admit of not being quite right in the head, but that doesn't mean I should lash out like that at random! I value my friends, as if I would make them suffer from my madness (unless they're my Bros; they're totally fine with it)

But I digress. Let's continue with the story—

"Rasyid-san? You've been quite for sometime now… What's wrong?"

"…All of this crap, Mai. I was just a nerd – with no knowledge of combat or any other useful skills - who for some reason, got thrown into another universe and gets the ability to transform into a Kamen Rider. I know in hindsight, it won't sound as awesome. I just… I'm sorry."

"Rasyid, it's not your fault." "_You don't get it, Kaz!_ Some random omnipotent bastard threw me here and brought one of the most dangerous villains in fictional history to life! You told me the Pretty Cures have been defending the world from evil for a long time, but Daguva is in a different league! He doesn't just want to bring despair or eternal darkness or some shit; he wants everybody to keep slaughtering each other like fucking crazed animals! And I'm partially responsible for this!"

I slammed my fist against the floor, startling the girls. "**Goddamn!**" I put my face on both of my palms, the absurdity of this situation is too much for me.

"…Rasyid-san, I know you have been through a lot." Mai approached me, and held my hands with hers, "But you are not alone. Even if you fall into darkness, we will drag you back out." Saki joined in, and held my hands too, "Yeah! Even though we just met, I can see that you're an okay guy! We won't let our friend fall into despair like that! So you better pep up and be in your top form!" Heh, she just said her catch phrase.

Kaz patted my shoulder, and kept his hand there, "The girls are right, even though we just met, you've proven to be a good person, and a pleasant companion. I am glad to be your friend."

Damn… this many affections. I never experience this kind thing a lot… Why is everything so watery?

"_G-God bless you all…_"

* * *

_Another Place, Another Time… Another World?_

"_Hrmm? Where am I…"_

"_The darkness, where you claim you should stay in it forever."_

"_You! What are you doing, you brat?!"_

"_Calm yourself, I am not here to claim what I have already won, old one."_

"_Hah! Then you are here to brag? Such act is unlike you, boy."_

"_No, it isn't. But, I am actually here to offer you something… exciting."_

"_Oh, really? I've been in so many Gegeru, there may be nothing else that would intrigue me anymore."_

"_Actually, this is a new kind of Gegeru; one I made just for this occasion…"_

"_Enough with the vagueness; answer me!"_

"_A new Kuuga is born, and a greater power than I brought the two of us into an another realm entirely; this world's Linto are unlike the ones we are used to. For they have virgins defending it."_

"_Female Linto Warriors? These Lintos are all weak, especially them. More fragile than the males, I say… But what do you need me for?"_

"_As I said, the realm I've entered are not unlike ours; for there are absolutely no traces of our tribes nor of the Linto we knew. I need you to… preach our way to the Lintos. I know you have means to do so, old one. And I knew the perfect targets to choose."_

"_Hmm… Very well."_

"_Wonderful… Now, through this portal, we shall enter a place where they caged many of the more violent Lintos. After we are finished with this one, I shall transport us, along with the candidates, to other cage houses. In their tongue, they call those places _Prisons_."_

"Pri…sons._ Many violent Lintos, you say? Now why would they keep all those wonderful candidates in?"_

"_A terrible crime, it is. Shall we… liberate them?"_

"_Hah… Yes, let us go."_

_"But before we continue, do you still remember who you are?"_

"_Of course, I am N-Gamio-Zeda! The great wolf of darkness, the Black Plague, they call me; for my coming shall corrupt the world into chaos!"_

"_Excellent… Oh, almost forgot, I am to change something about our tribe."_

"_Speak it, Daguva."_

"_Right now, the two of us, the N group, are the sole powerful Grongis of all… How about we add more?"_

"…_Sounds fun."_

* * *

**Well, shit.**

**Yes, you all read that right.**

**Yes, I do admit to being quite a loon.**

**Yes, shits hit the fans so much I have to replace it with a bigger one, and it won't be enough.**

**By the way, ever read "Dragon Age: The Crown of Thorns" in this site? I aim to reach the magnitude of that fic. (Also, it's fucking awesome, read it!)**

**I already have some ideas, but how do you think the SI-Me should achieve the forms Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, and Titan in the story?**

**Anyways; Read, Review, ad Rejoice!  
**


	4. Might

…

**I've lost my writer's mojo, and having a mental burnout.**

**For those waiting for me to continue my other stories, sorry for the wait, but as I said, fucking burnouts. Especially the Amazon FiM fic, I gotta adjust my stories with the canon so it won't fuck things up. Sure, what's an alternate universe or two, but for that fic, I HAVE to make it just right. I will finish them, it may take a while, but I will.**

**Unfortunately, thanks to the lost of my mojo, I've written nothing. HOWEVER, I been thinking lots of things…**

**You must be wondering why I insist on using the SIC versions of Ishinomori's heroes… Not only I think it's more badass, but I wish for more diversity. I also think it's visually interesting to see the SIC version of any of the Ishinomori Heroes, with all those teeny tiny details that made them look grittier (Amazon and ZX being my personal favorites) especially the old version; can you imagine someone cospaying as Old!SIC Kuuga in real life with the same exact details it had, or any characters from the Kikaider series?**

**Speaking of Kuuga, I've been pondering whether I should use the old or new Kuuga SIC for the SI-Me to transform into… Why not both? How does it work, you ask? A wizard did it. (Telling would be spoiling, after all; I'll save the reasons and expositions later)**

**Right then, on with the show!**

**As usual, SI-Me speaks English when he's alone, italics for non-Japanese sentences and bolds for one foreign word. Unless noted, of course; I know some of you don't want an all italics conversation**

* * *

**Episode 4: Might**

A few days have passed since my first battle and transformation. Calling these past few weeks hectic would be an understatement.

The mall was being renovated, and the police were still investigating the mysterious webbings and interviewing the victims. The place is still open for public, except for the ones behind the police line, of course. My gut tells me that they would be coming for me one day, since malls do have security cameras installed everywhere; which means they will find out what happened. But the cops never came to me. Maybe the cameras were obstructed by the webbings back then?

… I hope my mom and sisters are okay.

Anyway, Kaz was nice enough to introduce me to his parents, telling them that I was a friend he met in college. I told them I was attending psychology class, since that's one thing I'm sort of good at, and I need a place to stay since I'm flat broke. Also I lost everything I own; passport, wallet, clothing, whatever. With the exceptions of my laptop and Trychaser 2000, of course.

The Mishou parents were kind enough to give me a place to stay in their observatory. In return, though unnecessary to them, I decided to help maintain this household.

Basically, I became their unofficial butler.

It's a good thing I have experiences doing chores, otherwise dinner plates aren't the only thing I broke. Anyway, this past few weeks was a blast; I managed to ride all over the town to familiarize myself with the city of… You know, I don't think they ever this place a name, the show's article on Wikipedia calls it the Land of Greenery… Midori no Sato… Midori City. Let's go with that.

Well, there's the mall, the beach, Saki's home which is also a bakery shop, that school of theirs on top of the hill, and many other places not shown in the anime; I mean, video game arcades, a movie theater, and – most surprisingly and fortunate for me – a mosque? Guess it's another way of the universe trying to compensate my appearance.

Speaking of appearances, the Grongis haven't showed their presence in a long while. The news reported of more disappearances, but oddly no mysterious deaths. This is worrisome.

Still, that means I get more time training myself; I've gotten better riding the Trychaser, so much that I'm confident enough to ask the Hyuugas to be their deliveryman. After a few trial deliveries given by Daisuke, Saki's father, he said yes. I remember reading that his breads and cakes (apparently they do make cakes, 'tis no lie!) are famous nationwide, and he got scouted by many restaurants and hotels. But as you can tell, he said no to all of them.

Right now, I'm sitting outside the Panpaka Pan Bakery shop, waiting for my lunch to be made. The Hyuugas were damn good bakers, and the first time Saki introduce me to them, however, they immediately thought I was her boyfriend (Wait, what?). Saki was blushing like mad, blabbering as she tried to tell her parents that we weren't together; tried being the keyword. The hilarity was too much for me that time, but I controlled myself and told them that I wasn't. "Besides, she already has an eye for a certain someone's big brother." I said to the parents, and Saki slapped my arm. Her little sister, Minori, took an instant liking towards me then. Guess someone who could tease her sister without fearing her wrath is alright in her book. Yup, the Hyuugas were a funny bunch.

I see Mrs. Hyuuga beckoning me to come inside. Guess my lunch is ready!

The inside is like your typical bakery, with multiple kinds of breads lined up on rectangular baskets and what they're called. Today, the shop was idling, since the news of multiple disappearances had discouraged potential costumers, but they still get one or two occasionally.

"Here you go; four layered sandwich with sprinkled butter, with no crusts! My, you sure have a big appetite, don't you? Oh, here's your glass of milk!"

Yes, you heard it right. I usually eat a sandwich of four layers. No veggies or whatever, just some butter and sprinkles/jimmies between three gaps of the layers. When I was a wee lad, my mother always makes that kind of sandwich. Of course she used a couple of layers then, when I got older, it upgraded to one more piece. Now, it's four. Anyways, I paid for the lunch and sat down on the bench near the shop, the Trychaser parked next to it. Oh, and I figured out how to change the colors! Now, it's a black/gray variant of the bike, just like in its debut.

_Linto, have you ever considered changing the menu of your diet?_

Hey, I do eat other things too, but like hell I'm replacing mom's sandwich! Even though the maker's different, it's still my mom's signature food! I'm eating this kind of sandwich until hell freezes over, thank you very much!

_Err… Right. Anyway, I wish to discuss about the lack of Grongi activity… And your situation._

I know, I know: 'You lack determination!' you told me, that's why even though I kept training myself, I'm still stuck in Growing Form. 'Maybe you should go hunt some Grongis!' you told me, but in this day and age, doing something like that might make people suspicious of me. If they found out I'm from another universe, they might do some things to me!

…_Could it be that this town is protected by a magical force? Perhaps it explains their lack of activity._

Or Daguva is actually playing it smart. For starters, why are all these people disappearing, and there's been no progress over the missing 500+ inmates since the jailbreak. Is he trying to convert them into followers or something? Could be food sources, but I don't think the Grongis even need to eat…

_At any rate, we should try contacting the other Cures._

Ah, yes. Problem is that I don't know exactly where they live; their towns are fictional, and the only thing that connects the first three teams is that they live close to reach Yokohama. I saw it the first All Stars film… And I've yet to ask the girls. Plus they're busy with school.

_Hmm… So what do you propose we do now, Linto?_

I propose to put these things into the trash can since I've just finished it. Time go ride out of here!

I've did what I intended, and as I mount my bike, I heard footsteps just before I turned it on. It was Saki, wearing her softball uniform. Behind her were her teammates. They must've been practicing as usual… You know, her mannerism somewhat reminds me of Sakura Kasugano from the Street Fighter games. Wait, I wonder what she would look like, cosplaying as her. She already got the spunk, so I'll just need to buy the sailor fuku, get a white headband, dress her up and-

"Rasyid, hello~? Are you spacing out again?"

Yes, thanks to this _wonderful_ imaginative power of mine, not only this kind of nonsensical thoughts plagues me, it also deprived me of normal concentration others have. I wouldn't have it in any other way.

"Oh, Saki! W-what, no. I wasn't spacing out! I was… trying to map out the city in my head; gotta do that often if I want to find and remember faster routes for my deliveries, you know?" scratching the back of my head, I bashfully answered her. She merely giggled at my absentmindedness, "Come on, now! If you keep doing that, your mind won't be at top form when you deliver things!"

"Ha! Don't you worry about it, Saki! Even though my attention span isn't that great, when things get serious I'm as focused as tiger hunting its prey!" I finished that sentence with a thumbs up. By now I've gotten used to do that, so I simply rolled with it. It was then that I noticed the other two behind Saki, "Oh, Hitomi, Yuuko! Hi there!" I waved at them, and they returned the gesture. "Hope you enjoyed yesterday's delivery!"

Itou Hitomi and Outa Yuuko. These two are the recurring minor characters of the Splash Star season; Hitomi is tall and slender, while Yuuko is shorter than her and fa—No, I refuse say it, not even in my monologue. These duo are Saki's softball teammates, while there are others, they're the ones who keep popping up in most episodes, other than Hoshino Kenta, the kid who's been childhood friends with Saki, I wonder if he ever told her that he has a crush on Saki… "Anyway, I should go. My shift's over and I got some money to spend!" I backed the bike away and proceeded to turn its engine on. Putting on my helmet, the same kind Godai used, I said my goodbyes and went on my way. Now what to buy around here?

_Perhaps buy the time to investigate the mall? There may be clues to the Grongi's whereabouts._

That's the job for the police, and I doubt I could just waltz into the crime scene. I mean, there's no way I'll do that!

* * *

_The Mall, 17.30 PM_

I cannot believe I am doing this!

I'm back at the mall's rooftop, the same place where I fought the spider Grongi. Kinda weird that there's no officer guarding this place, to think that the bent satellite dish would be a clue of sorts. Whatever, at least I could investigate in peace.

As I walked onto the helipad, I immediately saw the charred remains of the Grongi. Seems weird since the girls' finisher isn't fire based… Huh?

_A piece of Zu-Gumun-Ba's wristblades… And why are these smaller spiders surrounding it?_

Whatever they want, Riku, it's an odd behavior for these things. I shooed the arachnids away and inspected the blade. Apparently, it's made out of bone. No traces of liquid on the tip, which means he's never toxic to begin with. Good.

Meh, in the end a bone's a bone. I'm no CSI, so I decided to put it back down. I held up my wristwatch and… "Whoa, eighteen PM already? I better go, don't wanna worry the Mishous." I wonder what's for dinner tonight—

Suddenly, I heard wings beating above me. Those doesn't sound like bird wings… and it was quite a big flap. Could it be… The Bat Grongi, this soon? Riku, what do you think?

_I think we should get off this platform, lest you want Zu-Gooma-Gu to ambush you._

Yeah, Gooma… He's the only notable lower rank Grongi to me, surviving until the episode where he got killed off by Daguva, even though Gooma got a part of his Amadam inside him. Man, that was one scary episode. Alright, now that I'm close to the rooftop access, I'll stop this jibber-jabber, and I should really get out of—

"**FREEZE**_**!**_"

…Here. I did what the voice said, who shouted in Japanese, I held my hands up too. How come I didn't saw her snooping around? Then again, it is quite dark… I heard her footsteps as she slowly walked towards me. "What do you think you're doing here?" asked the lady. From the sound of her voice, she's older than me. Should I even answer her—"I could ask the same to you, officer. Quite an odd place for you to be stationed in." Wait, what the hell am I saying?!

_Don't look at me, I have no control over your actions. Much._

"Ho? What makes you think I'm an officer of the law?" she asked back, her footsteps are getting louder. "Well, if you were a criminal, you wouldn't yell freeze or anything; you could just make your voice threatening to make me surrender myself or you could just shoot me. But since you didn't do both, that makes me think that you are an officer of the law." She did an 'hmm', and continued her 'interrogation', "Nice deduction, but you're not really answering my question; what are you doing here?"

"Uh… Stargazing?" Crap, crap, crap… "Look, I don't mean any trouble; I'm just exploring the place, I was bored and think that the rooftops would get me a nice view. Yes, I know there are mountains here, but I'm not going there alone!" She now stood behind me, I'm not sure what she'll do next… "_Please don't arrest me…_" I muttered in English.

These few seconds felt like minutes, hours even. I dare not move nor turn around… Then, I heard her giggling, which turned into laughter. Not an outright LOL, but one of those lady laughter thing. "_You sure are an interesting guy!_"

"Wait, you can speak English?" so surprised I immediately turned around and… and…

Oh my God, she's gorgeous. At first glance, for some reason, her face almost resembled a character from Napata's works. This brunette's a bit taller than I am, Sailor Jupiter tall. Hell, she even has the ponytail; if I didn't knew better, she IS her, with the way she acts! She wore a dark brown leather coat, just like how all those noir detectives usually wore them. Underneath them is a nice suit… Sweet Allah, she's gorgeous.

"Wow, you're pretty…" Oh, shit why the hell did I say that?! "I-I mean you're pretty tall… Oh, wait you must have get that a lot, I'm so sorry, that was probably insensitive of me, oh man…" My franticness seemed to have amused her, "Dammit, stop laughing, lady!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she had her hand cupping her mouth, her other hand palmed at me. "I'm sorry, it's just… I've never seen someone your age act like this." "Well, maybe because I'm not a normal guy; and society these days needs more weirdoes." I told her. Wait, dammit! "Gah! Seriously, who are you?" For crying out loud… Ah well, she's pretty, maybe I'll let it slide.

After she composed herself, she holstered her sidearm, and introduced herself, "My name is Agent Taki Asuka, and you're right for calling me an officer of the law, even though I outrank them…"

She waited for me to respond, but I was currently in Lala-land.

_Linto, snap out of it! What's wrong this time?_

Taki… that's the surname of a character from the original Kamen Rider show, Taki Kazuya. And like him, she's an FBI agent.

_And what is this FBI?_

You know what lawmen are? Well, the FBI are the lawmen who keep the world in order. Basically speaking.

_Does this mean she is capable of activities no ordinary lawmen could?_

Yes, yes she does…

"Hello~? Are you still with me, kid?" her finger snap woke me out of my trance, I subconsciously muttered, "Agent... Taki Asuka, you say?" with a gulp, I continued, "Does the name Taki Kazuya sound familiar to you?" Wait, why did I ask her that? There's no way she watched tokusatsu, let alone the early ones—

"Taki Kazuya… Hey, isn't that a character from the original Kamen Rider back in '71? Portrayed by Jiro Chiba? I think I read a manga where he wore a skull motif bike helmet… Looks cool. " Oh my, she does know her shit. "I think a young rookie asked me that before, can't believe someone would ask me that again, though. Thanks to him I became a fan. I assume you're a Kamen Rider otaku?" As I inhaled, I replied, "Well, I'm no Einstein, but my knowledge of Kamen Rider and other tokusatsu shows are quite adequate. I've been trying to search many of those old toku shows online to watch, but so far I found nothing… Oh God, please don't arrest me! I know it's bad downloading shows, but I have no choice! There's no official international marketing for many of the shows, the entertainment department of my country's government aren't interested, I can't speak, write, or read Japanese, and-and—"

"Okay, okay! Take it easy, kiddo!" she pinched my lips together, I immediately freeze. "Relax, I know how you feel. I've been searching for _Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine_ episodes online, and I can't find DVDs of that show around here. Besides, I'm on vacation, so cool your jets, yeah?" with a wink, she patted my cheek… Is the air getting hotter around here?

"But seriously though, why are you here? Don't tell me you're investigating the mysterious attack that occurred here a few days ago?" when she asked me that, I was stunned. She's quite informed, for an FBI agent on a vacation. Then again, maybe she heard the news. Judging by her lovely looks, she read my face and figured it out, "You were there that day, weren't you?"

Suddenly, a bat screeched somewhere. For some reason, it was quite loud, almost as if a giant bat was… "Oh, shit, GET DOWN!"

As I lunged towards Asuka, shielding her from whatever was coming, I felt something slicing my back—"Argh!" Dammit! Of all the times…

"W-what the hell?! Kid, are you okay?" she pulled out her gun, some sort of revolver, I think. Not sure if it's a normal one or the Dirty Harry gun. She aimed at whatever attacked us, but since it was quite dark now-even with the rooftop lights- she couldn't see him.

As I tried to turned my back, a shadow landed a few meters in front of us… Oh, no.

_Zu-Gooma-Gu… He has appeared at last. You know what must be done._

But what about Asuka, Riku? I don't remember her appearing in any of the Pretty Cure anime, nor I would expect someone completely new to appear! Gah, this is just like those MLP fanfics where they add new characters which usually make sense, but here? This is a Pretty Cure anime; a show for little girls! There's no way they would make a character who's an FBI agent or anything serious or complicated for them!

_I believe you have mentioned that interfering with the people of this "fictional" universe would be bad. Do you not realize that our very existence here-not to mention Daguva's-clearly interfered their lives from the very start? And I think I have also heard you saying, "What's an alternate universe or two?" and something about rejecting a reality and substituting your own…_

…Shit, you're right. This is just like those fanfics, The Interference, Sleeping with Girls, and Mass Vexations. Some events may destine to happen, but that doesn't mean I'll stand idly by in the backside! If the R.O.B. sent me here, there must be a reason for it!

Asuka fired two shots, but Gooma kept on walking. He's practically grinning at us, "_Stupid Linto,_" he said in the Grongi tongue, "_That toy of yours could never hurt me._" The FBI agent dragged me as she fired another round, wouldn't the shots be heard? Bah, survival's more important now.

"Shit, is that thing bulletproof?!" Asuka said, as she picked me up, "Alright, kid, hang on to me!" Both of us ran towards the exit, only to be blocked by Gooma. He hissed at us menacingly. Asuka aimed her gun to shoot him, but he flew up and dive kicked us. The impact separated both of us, I heard her gun clanking away, and then… No.

"No, no, no, NOOOO!"

Ignoring the pain, or maybe it already healed, I quickly got on my feet and lunged at Gooma, "_Get your filthy claws away from her!_" I said in the Grongi tongue, it doesn't matter if she heard it, I WILL protect her. As I beat his face in, I could feel the Arcle coming out of my waist. Slowly, I transformed into Kuuga… in Growing form, what the hell?!

Gooma swiped his claw at my face, I could feel his claws slashing the visors. Then he kicked me in the gut, sending me towards Asuka. "W-what the hell?" I heard her saying; I know she wants answer, but right now…

"_You are weak! I cannot believe my master sent me to slay you now, how pathetic! You are no fun, Linto… I'm leaving._"

Gooma… just flew away… that bastard. "That… goddamn bastard!" I slammed my fist against the floor. What the hell?! I was fighting to protect, shouldn't it be enough to get me the red form already? Riku, what gives?!

…_You are close, Rasyid. But it is not enough. Calm yourself before you do anything foolish and remember; Gooma mentioned that he was SENT by his master to attack you. Daguva has made his move, it seems, and his first agenda is to kill you._

Well, it's gonna take a lot more than him to take me out.

As I cancel my transformed state, I felt more exhausted than usual… Why? Wait, I was angry then… I remember; don't do it while being emotional, stay frosty and fight the Grongi with a just heart, least you be consumed by the rage… But for now, I should attend to Asuka.

"…Asuka, I understand you have many questions right now, and I would also understand that you won't simply trust me after this, so I suggest we find someplace safe and discuss this like proper adults—" I was interrupted by a certain someone… embracing me. "Oh my God, you're a _real_ Kamen Rider! I can't believe you just transformed and rescued me like that!"

_Huh, a fascinating reaction. Are all women of this age like this?_

"A-Asuka? Are you alright?" "Alright? I just got my ass saved by a Kamen Rider! I can't believe they're real!" The seemingly adult Taki Asuka is apparently fangirling me…. ME, of all people, how the hell does this happen—I felt two soft somethings on my chest… Giggity. Wait, not now brain!

But titties!

Not like this!

She's a tall, hot, action girl; YOUR kind of girl, and you say no? What's wrong with you?

Me? Dammit, why the hell am I arguing with myself—"OW!"

Crud, I forgot my back was cut open. Asuka gasped at my reaction, "Oh my God, your back! I completely forgot about it! I'm so sorry!" Better calm her down, "Asuka, it's okay, it's merely a scratch! It will heal eventually—" No! You need medical attention." "Yeah, try explaining that a giant bat made this wound. I'm sure they won't sue Batman for this."

Whoa, I suddenly felt lighter… Wait, she's carrying me. The duffle bag carry! "A-Asuka! What are you-" Holy crap, she's stronger than she looks! "Your home is around here, isn't it? I'll take you there!" Before I have my chance to explain, she ran towards the exit. "Gah, stop squeezing my ass, lady!"

_Hah. A most fascinating woman… Surely you are enjoying this?_

Ah, can it, Riku.

* * *

**Welp, here it is. The long awaited chapter 4.**

**As I said before, I lost my writer's mojo, a mental burnout, and thanks to that I've written almost nothing regarding my fanfictions. **

**Anyways, introducing an OC I just made on the spot, Taki Asuka. Yes, not only she's the named after Taki Kazuya, she's the Ichijou Kaoru to the SI-Me's Godai Yuusuke. Any suggestions of TV shows/movies on how FBI agents act? A documentary would be fine, too.  
**

**Who is Napata, you ask? Well… Let's just say this person's works is NSFW. Google him/her yourself. Pretty drawings aplenty.  
**

**Honestly, I don't know when will the drive to continue my stories would come back, but I assure you all, I will never ever cancel my stories. I know 6 months is a damn long time, but my life is... bah, you don't need to read my personal crap, I'll be fine.**

**Remember the harem hint? Asuka is one of them. What, I never said it would be just the Precure girls, did I?**

**And the part where SI-Me went angry? It will eventually escalate. Especially when I reached the All-Stars DX3 arc.**

**"I thought Mighty form would debut here, Stranger. What gives?" You ask? Well, I thought so too, but I came up with a better idea. It will in the next chapter, honest.**

**Anyways, read, review, and rejoice. For this Stranger has (probably) got his groove back!**


	5. Henshin

**Well, guess I'm on a roll here, and the Mojo's slowly coming back. As I said before, Mighty Form Kuuga debuts here.**

**Not much to say except the usual; SI-Me speaks English when noted or whenever he's by himself (Riku counts), italics is for foreign languages/sentences being spoken plus Riku speaking, and bolds are for foreign words being used.**

**Now, if you please… witness my henshin!**

* * *

**Episode 5: Henshin**

"Hold still, this won't take a minute."

I'm back at the Mishou residence, back in the infirmary, to be specific. I had my back facing Asuka as she wrapped my wounded back with bandages. However, by the time we returned to this house, my wound was close to being better, thanks to the Arcle's healing ability. Asuka insist she wrapped them up.

How did we got here? Well, if you recall, she had me on a duffel bag carry. I don't know if it had an official name, but that's not important. As she climbed down with me on her left shoulder, we passed a LOT of people back then… Blasted woman, embarrassing me like that.

_As I recall, you were crying the words, "Shut up! You're just jealous that I'm being carried by a __**lovely lady**__ like this!" to the males in the crowds._

Damn it, Riku!

"I said hold still!" cried Asuka, still in English, "Just because your wounds have slightly heal doesn't mean you're free to move around, kid!" "I have a name, you know…" "Yes, Rasyid, I know; you've told me back at the mall—" "How did you heard me back then when you're carrying me in the mall? Hell, WHY did you carried me like that?" "Stop fussing, I was focused on saving your ass back then!"

Bah, humbug… Anyway, we reached the parking area, found my Trychaser, told her to input the codes and then she rode it to the Mishou residence… Ay carumba.

_Still can't get over the fact that you accidentally slapped her bosoms as you sat behind her?_

S-Shut up!

"There, all done! Whew, what a night!" Asuka wiped her sweaty forehead, and took a seat near a desk. Her folded coat placed on a table next to the bed I'm sitting. The door swung open as Kaz walked in. "Rasyid! Man, we were worried about you. I was about to find you in the mall, when Taki-senpai burst in with you on her shoulder."

Yes, apparently, Asuka is Kazuya's senpai in college. She graduated a few years after he enrolled. What a small world, it is. "It's quite a coincidence that you were around, senpai. I didn't know you were back in town." Kaz queried, which she responded, "Well, as you know, Kazuya-kun, I'm working for the FBI now. The HQ sent me to investigate the recent disappearances and the nation wide prison break. Honestly, I've found no leads so far, and decided to take a… momentary vacation to visit my hometown here." So she lived here once… Huh. Oh, did she say she's FBI? I knew my hunch was right when she called herself Agent Taki Asuka! "When I arrived, there's this talk about a spider monster that attacked and cocooned a bunch of people in a mall. So I decided to go back to work and investigate… Which lead me to finding Rasyid snooping around-sorry, stargazing at the mall's rooftops." "Wait, what? Rasyid, what were you thinking?"

"Well… I had nothing to do?" I sheepishly answered with a shrug. "Seriously, I've been here for a few days, and I don't have enough money to buy myself things, so I decided to do something… not boring." Yay, way to go me. You'll win the contest of bullshitting in no time!

Asuka giggled in a ladylike manner… God she sounded so cute, "Boring, you say? I don't believe you've mentioned the recent… rooftop action that resulted in that scratch of yours to Kazuya-kun." Kaz took a few seconds to interpret what she said, from the looks of his glare at me, I guess he got it wrong, "Dude, whatever you're thinking, it's not that. And Asuka, don't you think that kind of information is a… need to know basis thing?" by this point, Kaz is having all the wrong idea, "R-Rasyid! You better not do anything unseemly tonight!" "Dammit, Kaz, we didn't do anything sexual! If we did, I would have to find my own home so I can take her there and do her so hard, her legs would feel wobbly for days!"

…

…_Linto? Did you just—_

"**Goddammit!**" Motherfraggaterartert! Why did I say that?! Of all the bullshit to spout, I just _have_ to say that line? Goddamn, goddammit, GODDAMMI—

"Asuka! Stop laughing! It's your fault that I said that!" "I can't, you're just too funny!" Hell, she actually rolled in the floor laughing this time! The nerve of this woman! "Grr… Kazuya, close your mouth!" and he did, "For God's sake, I did NOT do anything stupid! I just saved her from a bat Grongi which resulted in me getting this back of mine bandaged…" I palmed my face. Good God, what's wrong with me now? Is this the side effect when I transformed if I was pissed off, my brain being loco?

_I believe it's merely your fault for getting yourself into this situation. The female is most fascinating, indeed._

Shut up, Riku.

"Wait, what? Bat grongi? Did you mean that bat monster that you fought?" Asuka asked. "You transformed in front of her? You really haven't gotten used to the secret identity thing, have you? Kazuya said. "Wait, you know the kid's a Kamen Rider?"

"Okay, enough already!" I told the two, "Why not we… huddle together, and I'll tell you what happened tonight… And all about me, Asuka."As much as I hate recapping, this must be done.

For what felt like hours, I've told Asuka everything; my being a Kamen Rider, the cause of the prison break and disappearances, etc. Even the part of me being from another universe. Of course I left out the part about this universe I'm currently one was fictional and about Saki and Mai's alter egos. Like any normal people, she would question that. I retorted with me reminding her that Kamen Rider the show exist in this universe of hers, as is mine, yet I can transform into one. Kazuya also helped by reminding her of the Pretty Cures; apparently, even the local newspaper of the towns that each team lived in made news stories about them. There are even photographs of them in some of the headlines. Wow, this… is quite convenient. Seriously, what the hell is up with these so-called conveniences?

_It matters not, Linto. What's important now is that we may have gained a new ally in this battle… And do you even know proper combat techniques? Perhaps she might be of assistance._

Hey, I do know how to fight! I have experience in _Pencak Silat_ and I've watched dozens of action movies and played lots of fighting video games! I may not be fit back then to do some of those moves, nor do I remember any moves I have learned, but with how I am now, maybe I have a chance! And one more thing—

"Rasyid, are you still with us?" Kazuya tapped my shoulder. "S-sorry, Riku was talking to me." Asuka raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting to know who Riku is. "The belt. He's sentient, and speaks telepathically to me." I sighed; this has been quite a night. "Look, Asuka; I understand, that all of this information you just heard sounds unbelievably impossible, but it's the truth. Honestly, I didn't ask for this to happen. From what I know, the Pretty Cures defended this world from evil; many of whom are quite troublesome to begin with. But with the Grongi now appearing… I fear it might get even worse. Especially the big bad, Daguva. In the original Kuuga show, he's a total nutcase. I don't know what he'll do next after this… Or what I'll do if the Pretty Cures meet him. I… I'm not strong enough."

"What do you mean by that?" "Asuka, if you paid attention, Kuuga is supposed to be red; I haven't achieved that form, I tried to get that form for weeks, but I just don't get it! If I don't get stronger somehow and gained the red Mighty form, how am I to fight any future Grongi creatures? I mean, I'm not Godai Yuusuke, I don't have his 2000+ skills or his determination—" "Then be yourself!" Wait, huh?

Asuka surprised me with her sudden yelling, "Look, from what I remember from watching Kuuga eleven years ago with my big brother, Godai is basically a good person, even my brother wants to be him when he grew up, and so did I. But I've learned that even though you wish to follow the examples set by others, sometimes doing things your own way is the best solution." Asuka held my hands… Déjà vu. "Rasyid, from what I've seen so far since I met you, you're an okay guy. Just… don't push yourself like this, alright? It feels wrong to see the guy who saved me getting worked up like this."

That's when it hit me; Godai achieved Mighty form because he wishes to bring back the smiles on everybody's faces, so he fights the Grongi for that dream. Me… what am I truly fighting for?

_Find the reason, and you may be capable of achieving the Mighty Form._

Wait, can't you just tell me what I'm doing wrong? You ARE the belt which holds the power to make me transform into Kuuga, after all.

_I am merely the Arcle personified; the Amadam stone is the true source of the power. He's been quite for a long while._

Wait, are you saying the Amadam stone can talk too? What the hell…

Suddenly, the door swung open, Mai came in in her casuals, "Onii-chan, dinner's ready. Rasyid, are you…" I replied to her in Japanese, "Mai! Hey, I'm doing fine, thank you very much! I fell on my back and hit something pointy, but don't worry, it's just a scratch." With that, I finished with a thumbs up, as usual. Wait, she doesn't look convinced… "Fine, take a look at this!" I immediately ripped out the bandages, and showed her my back, "Do you see any wounds?" "N-no… I can see the scar, but it's almost as its fading away." "Good, so please," I turned around and held my hands on her shoulders, "don't worry about me. I'll be fine." "Oh… okay." With that I placed my hands on my waist, doing the Superman pose. "Alright, then! So what's for dinner?"

_She seems… unresponsive. Try snapping your fingers._

"Hello~? Mai, you there? Can't believe you of all people would space out; I though I was the only one who does that around here…" the girl gasped as she looked up to my face, and for some reason the area around her face turns red. "Ah! We-we're having gyudon tonight… I remember that you like eating meat, so I though my mother and I would cook something for you." "For me, really? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Wow, I never thought I would have that for dinner; but then again, Japanese moms can cook many kinds of food. "Well, let's go eat!"

"Wait!" Asuka told me. As I turned around, she threw my shirt into my face, "I suggest getting dressed first, kiddo. Don't want to startle the missus, right?" she then left the room, leaving me with Kaz. Who seemed perplexed. He sighed tiredly as I nonchalantly said, "What?"

* * *

**_The Dreamscape – Midnight_**

Ugh… what the hell?

I opened my eyes, and saw blackness all around. Then, white snows rained from above, but the snows on the ground were black. Why am I here?

Oh yeah, I was sleeping… I never had this kind of dream before, usually it involves certain girls and me, with four extra arms, and between my legs would be an extra d—

The snow began to rain heavily as I move forward. The winds were howling around me. As the storm continues, I began to hear a sound; two people punching each other. Their grunts were faint, but I hear them.

I searched the source as I ran, and when I found it… "K-Kuuga… and Daguva?"

Yes, it's them. It appears I am dreaming about Kuuga Godai and Daguva's final showdown from episode 48. And—whoa, every single strike they made actually drew blood! The black snow around their feet turned red as each spilled another's blood.

Ah! Both of them hit the other's belts! Golden cracks of light shone from Daguva's belt and Godai's Arcle. With a mighty cry, Godai punched Daguva with his right arm, while Daguva used his left- Holy shit, the Cross Counter! Just like in Ashita no Joe; everything even turned yellow for a few seconds!

Goddamn… what is this dream? Is this one of those prophetic dreams some anime protagonists see, or is this an ordinary dream?

Wait… I heard something cracking; their helmets seemed to be shattered. The force of the impact knock them both down and—Woah! It got to me too! Argh… Dammit, if I wake up now, I won't know what would happen next. Have to… stand up… The two seemed to have reverted into their human forms-

"What the fuck?"

That's not Godai Yuusuke… That's me! That other me even wore the black snow jacket Godai wore in Episode 48! And Daguva is the same, with the white attire and all and… Why does he have my face?! At that very moment, the snowstorm stopped; by that I meant they actually froze midair. Then, the other me in black seemed to fade away, leaving Daguva with a mad grin on his face…

"Well? Did you enjoy the preview, Linto?" N-no way… "This may be the realm of dreams, but I assure you… I am the genuine article."

"**DAGUVA!**"

The bastard maintained that psycho grin of his, and walked towards me. My gut feelings told me to transform now, but for some reason my legs decided to walk to his directions instead. "What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded of him. He replied with a laugh, "As I said, a preview of how our final battle should be? I've been watching the shows… quite entertaining."

Wait, he… watched Kamen Rider Kuuga the show? "If you've seen the show, then what's the point of all this chaos out there? You already know what's going to happen. Why bother gathering all those kidnapped humans and prisoners, why did you sent the bat Grongi Gooma after me; did he even knew that he's fictional? What kind of game are you playing this time?"

"Aww, but if I tell you, that would be spoiling~" he… cooed. Yeesh, doing that while having my face instead of his own is creepy. I guess I know how the Precure 5 team felt now, like in that movie of theirs where they fought their evil doppelgangers. "But don't you worry; I will make sure the next Grongi you fight will be just like the ones the "original" fought. That way you'll get your forms faster and achieved the Ultimate Form sooner!" S-seriously? He's actually going to do that? "I may have the knowledge of what actually happened in the show, but if I did something to… avert the failures of my people, then how would you get stronger? That final battle the other version of me and Kuuga did… It was glorious. Two men enter the fray, one man leaves as the victor. A good old fashioned fist fight to the death!" said Daguva dramatically as he raised his arms.

"Then why kidnap innocent people and raid the prisons? What 's the logic behind that?!" "I am not even human; I don't need to follow your kind of logic, Rasyid." That crazy bastard! "If it's a fist fight you want, then a fist fight you'll get!"

I threw a punch to Daguva, but even though I made his head turn away, his strength prevented me from staggering him this time—"Garhg!"

Holy shit that was one helluva punch! Ow, dammit! It hurts? I thought you can't get hurt in dreams… Has he been watching the Elm Street movies or something?! Argh, my face…

Daguva put his fingers on his chin, what's he have to say next? "You know, I've been gathering information about this world… These Pretty Cures sounds like a fascinating group of females… Perhaps playing The Game with them would proof more entertaining?"

…No. "Oh, no you don't! Your fight is with me. Leave the girls out of this!" What I had in mind is his demise, even if I'm stuck in Growing Form; I won't let him do as he pleases!

"**RRRRAAAAAAAHH!**"

"Your effort is futile!" cried Daguva as he transformed into his Grongi form; still the original Imperfect Daguva from the first episode. To hell with this fear, even if this is all a dream, it's still _my_ dream world! I'll kick him out of it's the last thing I do- Wait, there's a red shade that ran past me and kicked Daguva in the gut. What is it this ti—"K-Kuuga?" It is! In Mighty Form, even!

"Linto, the current you would not be able to defeat N-Daguva-Zeba, even in this realm."

"T-that voice… Riku? Seriously, what the fuck is going on?!"

"Rise from your slumber; I will handle him… Ask your questions in another time."

* * *

**_Saturday, January 29__th__, 2011_**

"Rasyid, you're awake!"

"Ugh… Kaz, what gives? Don't yell in the morning…"

"It's eleven o'clock, actually."

I slept in Kazuya's room; I chose to use the traditional Japanese futon because I wanted to. He slept on a normal western bed. If any of you don't get it through your skulls yet; I CHOSE to sleep on the floor.

_Seriously, Linto; who are you speaking to?_

"Aaah, shut it! I'm still sleep—OW!" Shit, my cheek hurts! It… it can't be. "Kaz, did I do or say anything when I was sleeping?

"Yes, you were trashing around like mad! I thought you were having a simple nightmare… That is, until you spat blood from your mouth. When I checked on you, I thought something hit you. Here," said Kazuya as he handed me an ice pack. Damn, this is surreal…

"Ara! What happened here?"

"A-Asuka? What are you still doing here? Don't tell me you're freeloading." I told the FBI agent, who retorted, "On the contrary, I'm investigating something this time; there's an old church somewhere in this city, and there have been disappearances from the last few days… The victims are mostly women, but there are reports of children being kidnapped…"

"Kidnapping children, you say… Do the Grongi know no limits?!" I crushed the ice pack, this is infuriating! "This is bullshit! What's the damn point of them kidnapping people? I don't recall humans being used as a food source in the show. Why are they doing this?!"

"Well, getting angry won't get you anywhere, Kid. Unfortunately, there are eight suspected abandoned churches, finding the right one won't be easy." …She has a point, there. Even if she found the place, fighting Gooma won't be easy… Waittaminute! "Asuka, teach me how to fight!"

As I stood up, I continued, "The Grongi… they will eventually grow stronger. I myself have to get stronger, too! When I transformed, I'm still stuck as Kuuga's weakest form, the Growing Form. Maybe… If I learn how to fight properly, maybe I could somehow achieve the means to get Kuuga's Mighty Form!"

"Wow, you're quite determined, aren't you?" said Asuka whilst tilting her head to the side, "Alright, I'll help you'll train you; what do you need?" Then, I began to explain, "Kuuga has four main forms; Mighty, Dragon, Pegasus, and Titan. Respectively, they use hand-to-hand combat, rod or staff combat, bowgun shooting, and sword fighting. Until I can achieve each of those forms, I need some experience so I can fight in each form more effectively."

_Linto… You have thought about it this far?_

Of course; as I said, I was a simple nerd with zero combat experience. I have to train myself if I'm going to win against the Grongi. But before that you better tell me what the hell happened back there…

_Understood. But for now, you should listen to her answer._

"Hmm… Alright then, it's decided! But I'm warning you; as an FBI Agent, I've been trained hard to handle many dangerous situations. Think you can follow my instructions thoroughly?" said Asuka with a cocky smile, I replied with a smirk, "The old me would probably say no… But the me standing before you says yes; I WILL face all challenges, even if it risks my life!" I finished that sentence with a double chest bump on myself, and then I extended my fisted hand towards her, just like how Gentaro did it. But instead I finished it with a thumbs up.

…Oh my God why the hell did I jus say that?

_Were you not serious about it?_

I am! But when I put it that way, she'll train me even harder!

_By the ancestors, you truly are one of a kind… I worry for your decisions when you want to court Asuka._

Whoa, hold it; I said nothing about courting or romancing Asuka! Sure, she's my type of girl, but am I her type of man? How old is she anyway?

_Ask her._

As if, Riku! Asking a lady her age is just plain rude! And—wait, is she laughing?

"Oh, man, you really are a funny guy!" she tried to hold her chuckles, but to no avail… Aww, jeez, she's so cute when she does that. "Anyways, kiddo, I still have free time today, so how about meeting me after lunch? What's your phone number?"

Goddammit! "I… don't have a cellphone. I do own one, but it's in my home universe…" Not to mention I still have little understanding of how cellphones work in Japan.

For a moment, Asuka pondered for a solution, she then snapped her fingers, "Alright, how about you take me to this dojo I know, I frequently train there whenever I come back to Japan. I know the owner since I was a teenager." "Alright, but I want you to do two things before we go." She raised an eyebrow (seems to be a thing of hers), but did not decline to hear, "One, either if you want to call me by my real name or a nickname, but please stop calling me with monikers like 'Kid' or 'Kiddo', they're overused. Personally, I like 'Young One' better. I know it's a weird request, but… Onegai?" I clapped my hands together, hoping she'll do it. "Hmm… I guess you're right; calling people younger than me with kid is an overused moniker… Alright, Young One, what's next?" Fortunately, she's okay with it. "The second thing is… How about you let me take a bath first?"

* * *

**_Mishima Dojo, 17.00 PM_**

"_Oh…My…God. The paiiiiiiin~_"

Holy shit, dude… You must be wondering why I'm a sweaty mess of a man, lying on the floor near this boxing arena. Well, it was an hour or two after I bathed. Using my Trychaser, I rode on to the dojo as Asuka sat behind me… I could still feel her two friends bumping on the back of my head—Dammit, not now, brain! Anyways, as we arrived at the location, coincidentally, Saki and Mai were there; not to mention the Kiryuu twins, Kaoru, the one with the blue long hair, and Michiru, the redhead with shoulder length hair. I can't remember why they were there, but after I introduce Asuka to them, I asked the four if they want to watch me train. I forgot what exactly did I say to them, but they said yes.

So, the Mishima dojo… I thought this is just one of those coincidental names, since it's the same family name of the Mishimas from the Tekken games. When I saw the dojo sensei for the first time, I thought he was a clone of the younger Heihachi Mishima from Tekken Tag 2, except with grey hair and shorter "horns". But fortunately, he only looks scary; he's a pretty fun guy to chat with. As boisterous as the Young Heihachi, it seems. Apparently, his dojo is one of those free-for-alls, whether in exercising, sparring, or simply hanging out. Just don't litter. Seriously, DO NOT LITTER; clean after your shits!

This place, like many other gym or dojo, has a wide area with a mat for sparring. It also has two western style boxing/wrestling arenas. Wide varieties of weights lined up along the walls, some gymnastics equipment, and many more. You know, the usual gears.

Ah, but I'm supposed to talk about how I looked like shit, yes?

The place was almost empty, save for some group of men and women doing their thing on the other side of the building, so it's pretty much comfortable for me; not really a crowd person. Anyway, I changed my attire into my workout suit in the locker room—I bought them a few days ago, just before the spider Grongi attacked. Believe it or not, I found Jin Kazama's flame pants! But that's not the one I wore today; instead, I brought his navy blue hoodie and trousers from Tekken 4! I can't help it, they were on sale, and obviously, they look cool! Oh, and I wore a black t-shirt underneath the hoodie. And no, no gauntlets or shoes that looked similar to his were found.

Since I'm about to spar with Asuka, I removed the hoodie, and wore these MMA gloves and head protector. When Asuka finally came out of the locker, she wore a complete set of MMA outfit, which somewhat resembled what that new girl from Dead or Alive 5, Mila wore… Hubba-hubba, that midriff…

Alas, my appreciating of her physique was postponed when she immediately ordered me to do some exercises first; to make my muscles familiar with these movements, I believe. So I did… for thirty times. The squats, pushups, stretching, etc. I did all that again as I did once before; in fact, back in school, P.E. was my favorite class. I'm not a competitive guy, but those exercises were fun. Honest.

After a few minutes, we get to how she taught me the basics of fighting. I told her that I have experience in _Pencak Silat_, which I have forgotten completely, and about how I know some techniques from video games and movies. But I know that they're useless unless you're fit enough to perform them, so I followed her instructions thoroughly. Saki was cheering for me, while Mai sketched Asuka and I as we trained. The Twins seemed passive, but they were paying attention… I think. Not sure if the fairies were watching, though.

I have no idea that my muscles were this stiff and weak! I realized that ages ago, but paying attention to them like this… Damn. So, after all that, we get to the sparring. Asuka was very, _very_ swift. Her strikes were almost too fast for me to see, I managed to parry, dodge, and block some of them, but every time I tried to counter, she countered back.

Mishima Akagi, the sensei, refereed the sparring match; he's also the bell ringer. I think I remember sparring for three rounds, each of them agonized my body. But I persevere, since Daguva had made his move, so must I.

_You are improving quite well, Rasyid. I can feel your powers getting stronger._

I know, I told you this would work.

I heard footsteps; it seems the girls were back with some drinks. As I looked up form my laid back position, I was right, "Oh, thank goodness!" Asuka threw a bottle of cold water at me, which I caught. I immediately opened it, but my hands were sweaty… So I bit the lid, twist it opened and drank like no tomorrow. I heard the girls gasping in surprise, but I ignored the act of explaining myself, "Wow, you're quite beastly when you're tired, aren't you, _Young One_?" said Asuka as she sat on a bench, which the girls followed suit. After a few gulps, I replied to her, "Despite… how I am now… I found this day… to be quite fun. Pain is Power!" as I quoted Akagi Nobuo, I pumped my fist and with a laugh, I laid on my back again.

Kaoru made a small laugh at my antics, "It's just like that one time you rode to our schools. Do you remember that?" Ah yes… that event.

"Of course I remember, Kaoru," I dragged myself to the arena so I could lean my back on it, "Alright Asuka, I told you that I'm a deliveryman for Saki's family's bakery, right? Well, there's this one time, a few weeks before I met you, I was up early in the morning. It was during the day where the girls went to school. I tried to do one of those deliveries in a few minutes or your money back thing, _you see?_ That was also the last time I'm doing that."

"After the trial deliveries, I was quite excited for my new job. But there's this one time I woke up late; I was to deliver a lunch for… Kenta, one of the girls' schoolmates. The boy asked for this complicated sandwich once, and by the time I woke up, it was almost the time for class to begin. I immediately washed my face, ran towards my bike, rode like crazy to the Pankakapan Bakery. Then, as I asked Mrs. Hyuuga where's the lunch I was supposed to deliver, I grabbed the bag and rode away. I think she was yelling something at me, but I put my helmet on before I heard whatever she said…" Michiru giggled at the memory, "Stop laughing, I'm trying to tell a story here to Asuka! _Warts and all…_"

"Anyways, I rode like crazy, and since their school was on top of a hill, I revved up the bike to its fullest. As I almost reached the top, I accidentally went through a ramp and… Well, as I did an Evel Knievel, I remember the students gawking at the sight of a biker doing an airtime. As I landed, I pulled the brakes of the bike and spun around. As I compose myself, I saw Kenta standing near the gate, Saki and these three were with him. I pushed the stand down, picked up the bag and threw him his lunch. After I told him to pay me afterschool, it was then I…" Oh God, remembering it again irks me so much.

"_Come on!_ What happened next?" Asuka urged. As much as I want to, it's just—"Rasyid realized that he did all that in his pajamas." "Michiru! I was getting to that part!" "Well, you were taking to long."

… Great, now Asuka's laughing like a hyena. I thought FBI agents were more mature than to do that. Reminds me of Yukiko from Persona 4.

"S-seriously?! Oh man, and I thought I've heard everything by now!" "For the record, Asuka, I wore a pair of boxers and a sleeveless undershirt. I was still wearing my helmet, so I doubt anybody recognized my face—" Mai then interjected, "But since everybody heard of the new deliveryman, I think they've figured it out by now…" Damn it, she has a point. I sprayed the bottled water over my head, I imagine my face is steaming right now. "But at least today I got to let out some of those buried emotions, you know?"

Saki then began to say, "I've never seen you so excited before, Rasyid! My coach pushed me and my teammates like this too, but you… You go way beyond." "Well, Saki; when adrenaline takes over, many things becomes fun to do!" I struggled to stand up so I can seat next to them. My legs felt wobbly, but with a few baby steps, I managed to sit right next to Asuka. After getting another bottle of water, she then tapped my shoulder, "Say, Rasyid; what was that thing you did, the "_Rideeeer… Fight!_" thing? What was all that about?"

Oh yeah, during the last round, the adrenaline pretty much make me sort of high. With Saki, Mai, and finally the Kiryuu twins, cheering for me, my machismo side took over and the want to impress these girls build up. Without thinking it through, as the round begins, I did… that.

My stance was the common "left limbs facing the opponent and right limbs away" stance, by the way. The moment Mishima sensei rang the bell, I immediately stomped the canvas with my right foot, I swung both arms to my right side, alongside my head for a second, before I turned back to look at her with a fierce glare. I sloooowly arched my arms in a 180 angle, at its peak; I positioned my arms, with clenched fist, into an L position. At the same time I did that, I slowly said, "_Rideeeeer…FIGHT!_" afterwards, I began to initiate Ryu of Sreet Fighter's fighting stance.

In other words, I just did Ichimonji Hayato's, aka Kamen Rider Nigo/2's Henshin sequence. I don't remember what the girls did or said back then, since I immediately lunged towards Asuka.

Which leads us to how I became a sweaty mess, lying on the floor.

"Honestly, Asuka? I have no idea why I did it. I was thinking if I did that, I would impress you…" Oh shit, not again! "But that would me the **macho** man in me doing it, I'm not going to do something stupid like that in a real fight!" Gah, bloods coming back to my face… Bah, I'll just pour myself with this bottle of water then! It's almost empty, anyway.

"Cheh, stop laughing, **lady**!" Fantastic, she knows I have a sort of crush on her, so she trolls me like that… But I get this feeling that she likes me too in a way—Hey, now! "Saki, Mai! Not you too…" Great, now _they're_ laughing at me too. The Kiryuu twins snickered at me, I can see they're trying to not laugh…

_On the bright side, at least your dreams of making maidens genuinely laugh came true._

Oh, shut up, Riku! I don't—HARGH!

Ah, crap, my lungs… Dammit.

By now the girls stopped their laughing and got worried, "R-Rasyid, what's wrong?" Mai asked, who immediately walked towards me… "Argh, it's nothing; just a minor asthma." A few seconds later, the pain subsided. Yes, I do have asthma, but not the kind that makes you need an inhaler. "It's alright, this doesn't happen often."

"Are you sure, _Young One_? Maybe we should go check up on a doctor?" Asuka suggested, but I waved her 'no', "Really, I'm fine. My favorite class during my school years was physical education. I'm not one of those competitive types, but I do enjoy the exercises…" I picked up another bottle of water from the plastic bag the girls bought, and drank its content. "I'm not trying to put a brave front or anything; I'll be fine!" aaaand comes the thumbs up. The girls seemed convinced, thank God.

"Anyways, I'm hungry, let's find something to eat, shall we?" as I stood up, Asuka held me at my wrist, "Before we go," Asuka said, "I want you to do two things for me."

"…Really? Alright, let's hear it." I see what she's about to do here, but I can't say no to a lady asking me to do something. "One, if you want to call me "Oneesan", or any other nickname, I'm fine with it."

"_W-wait, what?!_ What do you mean by that?" I feel my face burning up, what kind of request is that—"Let's just say it's my way of thanking you, for saving my life." She finished with a wink …Oh, my. "I… see. B-but it's too soon! I thought you can't just call people with some names in this country? I-I… I…" Oh God her eyes… They're practically sparkling and begging me to do so… Damn this lovely lady! "F-fine, then! If that's what you want… What's the other thing?"

With a beautiful smile, she let go of my arm… and threw me a towel- Whoa! "Take a bath, Young One; you stink."

"…_Very funny, lady._ And what about you, even though you barely broke a sweat, don't you need a shower too? "…Wait, was that a blush I see? What's with the smirk- "Oh? Are you saying you want to shower together? How bold of you, _Young One…_"

_Huh. A tempting offer, don't you think so?_

FFFFFFFFFFF-

"W-whatever! Stay here and don't go anywhere! I won't take an hour!" Goddamn, this girl's one helluva tease! What kind of romance anime subplot I got myself into now?! Screw this, Imma take a shower…

"Boys are so easy to tease, don't you know?" I bet that's what she's telling the girls now… Whatever!

* * *

**_Midori City Mall, 19.00 PM_**

About a few hours later, the five of us went to the mall to get something to eat. Mishima sensei lends his car to Asuka, so the girls rode on that, while I rid on my trusty Trychaser. Just as we entered a McDonald's in the mall, two children came running towards us; it was Saki's little sister Minori and a boy… he looks familiar, "Oneechan!" cried the girl as she hugged Saki… Mai noticed my melancholic look, since I told her about my family, I think she gets how I feel about this. I responded with a nod, a smile, and the inevitable thumbs up. "Hey there, Minori-chan. What are you doing here? Who's this with you?" I kneeled next to these young ones. "Oniichan, this is Ryouta-kun. Ryouta-kun, this is Rasyid-niichan, Say hi!" The boy bowed to me as he said hello, and I responded by bowing my head, "Nice to meet you, Ryouta-kun!"

"Ryouta! There you are!"

I heard a girl's voice from a distance, calling for the boy. It seems that she's his sister and… No way.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan! Honoka-chan, and Hikari-chan too!" cried Saki as she noticed the trio…

No freaking way.

_Who are they, Linto?_

These three… They're the first Pretty Cure teams. At first there are just Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka; Cures Black and White, respectively. Comes the second season, Max Heart, Kujou Hikari appeared as a new teammate and friend, Shiny Luminous… Oh my God, I can't believe I'm meeting one of the other team this soon; and it's the originals!

_I assume each of these Pretty Cures are strong in their on way; what of these three?_

In the last All-Stars movie I saw, New Stage, there's this scene where the current team, Smile, teamed up with their predecessors, Suite Precure. There are five and four members respectively. The nine of them, plus one new character exclusive character for that film tried to stop a giant tanker ship in its track. They failed. But this three… They actually stopped it.

_Hmm…How intriguing._

Suddenly, someone snapped their fingers in front of me, "Seriously, _Young One_, do you space out all the time?" Asuka asked me, "Once every three hours." I replied. Luckily, Saki was just about to introduce me to the three… Even though I knew who they are, a formal introduction is a must.

"Rasyid, I want you to meet our friends; this is Misumi Nagisa, she's the best lacrosse player I know! This here is Yukishiro Honoka, other than Mai, she's one of the smartest person I know! And this here is Kujou Hikari! She works at a takoyaki stand, and they're delicious! Hey, maybe we should go to your place someday! Girls, meet our new friend, Rasyid!"

"Uh, greetings! My name is Rasyid Surataruna, I currently work at Saki's family's bakery as the delivery boy, but you may call me Rasyid, yoroshiku!" without thinking, I did Hibiki's salute. By Hibiki, I meant the Kamen Rider… or Oni, not the one from Suite Pretty Cure. The trio bowed to me, and then Honoka said, "It's nice to meet you too, Rasyid-san. Are you new in town? Last time we came here, we never met you before." "Yes, I came from Indonesia to go on a vacation in this country… But I lost my belongings, but fortunately Mai here came to my rescue! I owe her for that!" "E-Eh? N-not really! I was just passing through when I saw you—" "Which is very fortunate for me! How many times have I thanked you for that, Mai-chan?" I asked her sweetly, it might be the evening sun, but I thought I saw her blushing. "Ha! Never mind, we're just about to find something to eat, have you three eaten yet?" I asked the Max Heart trio, this time Nagisa replied, "Well, we heard of this café that serves a chocolate cake, and people said the taste is sooo good! So since we have free time, we decided to go to Saki's town and find out for myself! I-I mean ourselves!" Oh, Nagisa, still the sweet tooth, aren't you? "Alright then ladies, as much as I want some fried chicken, I cannot resist chocolate cakes… Shall we go find it?"

A few minutes later, we found said café. She's right, the cake is GLORIOUS. Not to mention the chocolate milk, it's a perfect blend! You know, I wonder… If these three are here, doesn't that mean their fairy friends are here with them? I wonder if they're in those pouches of theirs…

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside of the café, away from view… A small group of fairies conversed._

"_Flappy! It's good to see you again-mepo!" said Mepple, Nagisa's fairy companion as he high fived Flappy. Next to them, Choppy hugged Mipple, while the sibling fairies, Pollun and Lulun, hugged Moop and Foop respectively. "Likewise-lapi! It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

_Usually, the fairy companions of the Pretty Cures have a get together in their own world, but meeting in the human world with their human companion are always a pleasant experience. Ever since the Pretty Cures met each other in Yokohama and the Rainbow Jewel incident, they kept contact with each other._

_Most of the time, they talk about whatever activities they've done by themselves or with their human companions, but this time, one particular individual intrigues them._

"_So who's that young man? For some reason I sense a great power within him-mipo." Choppy replied Mipple's question, "Oh, that man's name is Rasyid. He's a foreigner, but believe it or not, he's from another universe!" Mepple's group were quite surprised at the information they've just received, they know beings from other worlds, but from another universe entirely? That's something new, even for them._

"_He's also a hero-mupu!" "A very cool warrior-fupu!" Cried Moop and Foop, which they continued together, "He's a Kamen Rider!" If he had some, Mepple would raise an eyebrow in curiosity, "Kamen Rider? Isn't that the name of a character from this country's television show? What did they mean by that-mepo?"Flappy did not know how to answer that one, "Uh, well… It's sort of complicated-lapi…"_

_Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short, for another scream of terror made them refocus their attention…_

* * *

"Help! My son is kidnapped!"

"You gotta help me, my daughter has been taken away!"

"Mamaaaa! Where are you?"

"Daddy! Where have you gone…"

What the hell… There are people crying that their children or parents were gone. "What's going on out there?" I told the girls as I walked out of the café. Suddenly, a few meters in front of us, was something big… It's another spider monster! Wait, this one looks different…"Impossible! That spider monster is—" Before I could say a word, Asuka pulled me back and fired a few rounds of her revolver. It seems that the bullets wounded the beast, "What do you know, this one isn't bulletproof!" Asuka said with triumph. However, even though its skin… or is it carapace, wasn't bulletproof, it's still standing. "Oh, crap, Asuka! It's not alone!"

Four more spider monsters appeared somewhere close to us. By now, the café goers were hiding inside, while the people around had ran away. "Wha-what's going on? What are these things?!" Nagisa yelled as she held her little brother closely. Likewise, Saki held her little sister too. They formed a circle with the little ones behind them. "C-could these be the Unidentified Lifeforms that's being reported in the news?" asked Honoka rhetorically. What do you know; the authorities actually use that moniker.

"Asuka, it seems they're targeting us… Or me." I told Asuka in English, "Not to mention, I don't think they're Grongi. They looked like the spider monsters from Kamen Rider Black!" "What? Are you serious, Young One? But, now that you mention it, they really do look like those monsters I saw on TV when I was a little girl… What the hell is going on here?!"

I'm not kidding; they don't have any belts or insignia like the Grongi, but these things look physically identical to the Spider Kaijins Minami Kotaro fought in episode 1 of Kamen Rider Black… Except the one who appeared first before us; its carapace was gray, and the thing is a lot more bulkier. What the hell's going on? Why did Daguva created these things? I don't remember buying Kamen Rider Black related toys other than the S.I.C. figures of Black, RX, and Shadow Moon! Did he made them himself?

With all these questions popping up in my mind, sadly I have little time to think of an answer, when suddenly I heard the girls screaming as they fell… Shit, it's Gooma, and he got Minori and Ryouta! "_Gooma!_" I yelled at the bat Grongi in his native tongue, "_What do you want with the children?! Are you responsible with the recent kidnappings? Answer me!_"

The flying guano merely laughed! "_If you wish to find out, then you better keep up with me, Linto!_"

"Oneechan!" cried the two as Gooma carried them away, "MINORI!" "RYOUTA!" cried Saki and Nagisa as their beloved younger siblings were taken away. Then, the spiders leaped away. Before I knew it, Asuka shoot one of them with her backup revolver. It was wounded, but it disappeared into the night sky along with the others… "That bullet I fired contains a tracking device. It's a new equipment I got from HQ. Rasyid, you stay here."

Wait, what?

"Asuka! You can't be serious; you know I have to fight them!" "But who will take care of the girls?" Ah shit… I forgot she doesn't know that they're the Pretty Cures. "No buts, Rasyid! Take this," she gave me an earpiece of sorts. "Use that to keep in contact with me, in the meantime I'll call for police backup!" Asuka dashed away to the parking lot as I put on the earpiece, leaving me with the girls.

_Those creatures… They are not Grongi._

Yes, I already said that. Wasn't quite sure, though, but now that you said it… Before I forget, what happened last night? You were fighting Daguva off or something?

_He was attempting to influence you towards violence… I understand that such thoughts have lingered in your mind before you came into this world, but if he did so now… I fear you would have done something terrible._

Seriously?! Daguva is basically trolling me? Damn it all! What's the point of all this incidents then… When I finally turned around to see how the people are doing… I've found my answer.

"They are in despair... _Is this the reason why he's doing all this?_" I asked to myself. All around, I see children crying out for their parents, while some adults whom have probably lost their own children comforted them… Saki and Nagisa were in the verge of tears… Unlike how the Phantoms did it in Kamen Rider Wizard, Daguva did this just because he can. This…this is madness!

"This is unforgivable!" I cried out, "Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru… I'm sorry, but I must find the Grongi." The Max Heart trio was quite confused at my outburst, but right now, I have more important matters to do. "I'll ride out to where Asuka-neesan is, in the meantime… You all know what to do." With that, I left the girls and ran to my Trychaser. Hope I could find Asuka and the kids before something… No, don't jinx it. I WILL find them!

I heard sirens wailing in the dark, they consist of police cars and some ambulances. Hope they won't have to fight the Grongi.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the girls…_

"_Mai, what is he talking about?" Honoka asked. She had a feeling that the young man was more than he seems to be. But from the way he talked, it is as if he knew who Saki and Mai truly are… And perhaps of herself, Nagisa, and Hikari. "It's a… long story. I'm not sure if I can explain it, especially at this moment…"_

_Then, the fairy companions flew back to their respective owners. "Everyone! We must follow that young man-mepo!" Mepple said as she landed next to Nagisa, and transformed into his cellphone-like form. Mipple and the rest of the fairies (sans Moop and Foop) did the same with their respective partners._

"_Saki, Mai, I suggest you go help Rasyid. Kaoru and I will stay here, just in case there are more of those things. We may have known him for a little while, but I get the feeling that he's more than he seems…" Michiru then left with her sister to tend some of the children._

"_Nagisa, we'll get your brother back. For now, let's all transform and follow Rasyid! We'll explain later, but he's an ally!" said Mai. Nagisa composed herself, and nodded. "Alright, I believe you; your friend is our friend too. Let's go!"_

_The five girls then went to find a hiding place, so each of them can transform into their alter egos… The Pretty Cures!_

_Nagisa and Honoka used their transformation devices, the Card Communes, then they grabbed each other's hands, and positioned their free hands towards the heavens. Together, they shouted their transformation phrase:_

"_**Dual Aurora Wave!**__" _

_Followed by Hikari shouting hers, whilst using her own transformation device, the Touch Commune:_

"_**Luminous, Shining Stream!**__"_

_Finally, Saki and Mai transformed using their devices, the Crystal Communes, also while holding hands:_

"_**Dual Spiritual Power!**__"_

Basically, this is the part where I tell you all how they all transform with brightly colored rainbows and sparkle in details. But I refuse; there's Youtube, Google, and the Pretty Cure wiki for that. Now, I'll stop with the meta crap and go back to doing my job as the third person narrator person.

_Standing in place of the girls, are their heroic alter egos; Cures Black and White, Shiny Luminous, and Cures Bright and Windy, the upgraded version of Cures Bloom and Egret. After checking the area for no witnesses, the girls looked skyward and jumped. Thanks to their magic, the girls floated for a few moments to see the surrounding area. "Over there! Something's burning!" said Shiny Luminous, pointing at a church that is burning. The girls kicked the air and headed straight for the building. _

_Little did they know, the girls would witness a heartfelt declaration of a certain young man…_

* * *

**_Abandoned Church, Somewhere in the Forest._**

Gunshots, I must be close!

My search has led me to an old church in this forest. It was near the road, so it's not one of those ancient abandoned building you see in horror films. I saw the car Asuka borrowed from Mishima sensei, so she must be—Whoa! Was that a grenade?! How the hell… Bah, stop thinking about it, I gotta help her!

I dismounted the Trychaser, and kicked the door open. Never like having conflicts in any religious places, but this is an emergency! "Asuka-neesan!" I cried, as she shot one of the spiders back. The interior is riddled with webs, and there are dozens of cocoons, filled with kidnapped humans no doubt. I threw one spider kaijin away from her as I cover her back, "Rasyid! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you—" "Will you please drop it? There's no way in hell I'm going to let you handle this alone! You may have the firepower, but I doubt you have enough bullets for each of them!"

I threw a punch at an oncoming spider kaijin. Surprisingly, it staggered. Are these things really not Grongi, but something similar to Golgom monsters? Whatever, for these guys; fight now, ask questions never!

Ha! So this is how fighting like Kotaro felt like! Even though I don't have his kind of enhancements, but these guys feels pretty easy to fight against! With Asuka blasting away next to me, they're somewhat of a pushover. Maybe if I—

_Watch out!_

My cockiness had blinded me. Thanks to that, I did not notice the big spider kaijin, presumably the boss of these four, suddenly wrung me up above, and slammed me against the ceiling. I heard Asuka calling my name, then immediately dove into the rows of chairs to take cover. Without hesitation, I poked this big spider—I'll call him Venom—in its eyes and made him fell down, with me with him. Venom dropped pretty hard, and even though I used him as a cushion, this guy is externally hard. I rolled away from him and stood up. "Damn, you're a tough one, aren't you?" I doubt it understands me, but these guys were basically grunts.

A loud screech filled my ears; it was Gooma. It came from the altar—

"No…" the guano held both Minori and Ryouta with his hands, "_Do something foolish, I dare you, Linto!_" The two were afraid, obviously, and cried my name, "Oniichan! Help us!" Shit, what do I do know?

From behind me, I saw one of the spider-beasts knocked Asuka away, one of the lit candles dropped near the curtain—Oh shit! "Oh, hell no!" this place is gonna burn like in that episode; but now there are people on top! Goddamn sunnova… "_Gooma! Release these people unharmed! It is me that you want, right?! Leave them out of this!_" I told him in Grongi tongue. That thing had a permagrin, so I can't tell if he's smirking or not, but I can sense his arrogance. "_I see… Maybe I will let these Linto go… If that female stays._"

…Whatever he had in mind regarding Asuka, and in mind regarding what kind of death I would give to him, vanished as balls of pure energy flew towards the spider monsters and Gooma, knocking the children down. I made a mad dash to the two, and carried them away; I already knew who threw those energy balls.

"Evil creatures! You will harm the innocents no more!"

Right on cue, the Pretty Cures arrived just in time! And the Splash Star team is using their upgraded forms, huh? Asuka was fortunately still conscious, and walked towards me, "Wow… So these are the Pretty Cures, huh?" said the agent. "Impressive, don't you think? Here, get the children out of here!" I told Asuka, then, I turned my attention towards the Cures, and switched to Japanese, "_Ladies_, those cocoons might have the kidnapped people inside them. Please rescue them." Since we've only met today, it's obvious that the Max Heart team were quite surprised at my sudden order. "H-hey! What's with you, giving us orders like that!" Cried Cure Black in protest, which I retorted, "If you have the time to argue with me, then you have the time to rescue the people inside the cocoons, and if you didn't notice," I pointed at the burning curtains, "The building is on fire!"

I heard something moved behind me; I immediately did a blind kick at whatever's behind me, which connected, a screech from the spider monsters was heard, so at least I got one, "I'll handle these freaks!"

One by one, the spider kaijins takes turns on fighting me, for some reason. Luckily, the cocoons were hanged near the front door, so picking them off were quite easy for the girls. By the time I punched Venom, Cure Bright-Saki, told me, "Rasyid! We got the hostages away! Get out of there!"

Before I did so, Gooma suddenly lunged at me with his feet and kicked me several meters away, the force of his kicks knocked the air out of me, and threw me away from the church, the car was a few meters behind me, alongside the cocooned hostage, Asuka, and the kids, who are hiding on the other side of the vehicle. "_Argh, dammit!_" I was having a coughing fit, luckily no blood came out. Still hurts, though.

"Hrrr…. You are quite resilient… For a Linto." said the guano in Japan-

…Wait, what?! "You… you can speak Japanese?" "I can… Using this Linto speech irks me, but the master ordered me to tell you of our plans…I know not why he wants me to, but I obey."

As the church kept on burning, the spider grunts leaped towards Gooma's position, making a diamond formation, with him in the center, and Venom behind him. Then, the Cures did the same, but with us forming a C-shape formation, with me in the center. I see Cure White wanting to say something, which I insist, "R-Rasyid-san… May I ask what is truly going on here?" I see the two have told the trio, but since I really didn't saw them transform… better keep up the charade, "Ho? You seem to know who I am… I'll ask later, for the one with the answers, is that _guano_ right there." I pointed at the Bat Grongi, "Now, I believe you were saying about a message from your master, Daguva?"

"Overconfident Linto! You may think you may defeat I, Zu-Gooma-Gu, tonight, but I shall live on! For we have amassed a new tribe of Grongi! Soon, this land shall only know chaos! And once we rise as the victor, we are free to do whatever we wish to he surviving Linto; food, toys, and… playthings." He finished with a sinister chuckle. "I-I don't like the way he says about playthings…" said Luminous, quite worried about what's happening now.

"Oh, and Master Daguva also told me that he shall take YOUR virgins away from you, and when I defeat you, he shall hang you alive and make you watch him VIOLATE them all! Maybe… I could join in the game, too!" "V-v-virgins?! W-what on earth is that monster talking about?! Rasyid, what does he mean by…Rasyid?"

As Cure Bright looked at me worriedly… something snapped inside me.

I should be angry, but I am not. Then, flashbacks regarding the people back at the mall; the chaos, the despair, the lost of innocence… the missing smiles. It awoke something within me. Something… righteous.

"_You… scumbag._" I told him in English, followed by my entirety lunging towards the spider guarding his front and kicking it in the face. I kept on punching and kicking these bastards, even though they got me a few times, despite my wounds, I kept on fighting. The Cures were shocked at my sudden action, then I heard Asuka yelling, "Rasyid! What the hell are you thinking?! You're planning to get yourself killed?!"

"**NO**_**!**_I have had enough of this atrocity!" I told her as I pound this freaks, "These scumbags are planning to create chaos across this land! They also want to put everyone in a state of despair and misery… and by taking away what they hold most dear; these monsters are taking away their smiles!"

"I do not want that to happen! I will protect everyone in this world! I will fight these monsters, so I could bring back the smiles on everybody's faces! A bright future for both new and old generations to look upon! For that, I will fight!"

An echoing vibration came from my waist area… It is time, isn't it, Riku?

_Correct… You have done well, achieving it. Fight gloriously, Rasyid._

"_Ladies_! I—" I was thrown back, thankfully Cures Black and Bright held me in time, "I want you all to witness this! I want you all to witness—", the girls let me go, and I finished my sentence, "—my _**Henshin!**_"

I positioned my hands above my waist, summoning the Arcle. I may not be able to see it, but I know the jewel in the center is now red. Then, I positioned my left fist above the boxy unit of the belt, and my right on the left side of my sight; both ring and pinky finger folded, while the thumb, pointer and middle finger are raised. I slowly arched the hand to my right side, and immediately pushed the left fist.

"_Come on__**!**_" I cried as I ran forward and punched Gooma, this time however, he staggered back, the spider grunts were thrown few centimeters away as my kicks connected to their bodies. Every single hit I did to them, seemed to cause some sort of burning effect. But right now, I have a bat to bash! As I grabbed his arm, I could feel the armor materializing, and before I knew it, my sights were all tinted red.

"_**OOOOORRRAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

With a mighty roar, I swung him into the church exterior; he was in pain and was surprised as he realized what he has witnessed. "So… it is true; you truly ARE Kuuga!"

"That's right! I am the **Mighty** Warrior! The one who shall vanquish evil with the fiery blazes of justice! I am **Kamen Rider Kuuga**_**!**_" I cried as I did the iconic Kuuga pose; right arm thrust to my right, and the left arm under it. Just like how Hongo Takeshi did it. "Prepare for your demise, for your end is nigh!"

"_Oh… Oh my God…_" Asuka said in disbelief. "_You…_ You did it, Rasyid."

"Rasyid-niichan is a Kamen Rider! Oniichan is a Kamen Rider! So cool!" I heard Minori and Ryouta shouting. At least they're not afraid anymore, now with a legendary hero stands before them.

I cracked my neck sideways, making audible pops. "Pretty Cures, may I have the honor of fighting alongside you?" I asked them, for some reason my voice was more… adult-like; a commanding voice, it seems. I had my back on them, so I didn't know what they are going to do. Fortunately, I don't have to wonder long.

"Ra-, no, Kamen Rider Kuuga; it would be our honor to fight alongside you." Said Cure Windy as she stood on my right. Followed by Cure Bright on my left, "Yeah! Your speech has lifted my spirit into its top form! I'll gladly fight together with you!" Then, Cures Black and White, and Shiny Luminous formed up with us; Black and Luminous on Bright's side, and White with Windy. "Honestly, I wouldn't expect a visit to this town would lead to this, but in any case, we'll fight with you!" cried Cure Black.

"Ha! Well said, _ladies_… But before we face our enemies, how about introducing yourselves? It is the polite thing to do, after all…" Illogical, I know, but in this kind of fight, there are rules… And for once I want to follow them.

"GLADLY!" all the girls cried out, then each of the girls cried out their individual intros:

"**The Emissary of Light; **_**Cure Black**_**!**"

"**The Emissary of Light; **_**Cure White**_**!**"

"**The Full Moon in The Sky; **_**Cure Bright**_**!**"

"**The Scented Wind across The Earth; **_**Cure Windy**_**!**"

"**The Shining Life; **_**Shiny Luminous**_**! The Heart and Will of The Light… For the sake of uniting all as one!**"

"**WE ARE **_**PRETTY CURE**_**! Evil creatures of darkness; return to the realm where you once came!**"

Hmm… sounded different than the one I saw on their episodes, but maybe they're getting the hang of teaming up with other teams; trying to think up of new intros, maybe? Anyways…

"Grrrr…._ Get rid of these vermins!_" Ha! I could say the same to you, guano head! "Alright, _ladies_… _Heaven or Hell; __**LET'S ROCK!**_" "ALRIGHT!"

(**Play Kamen Rider Kuuga Insert Song: Red Desire – Tanaka Masayuki**)

Now this is a rumble!

As I punched Gooma, I could feel my strength increasing as my fist connect, I kept rushing him with combos on his face and body, when he countered, I counter back. The Cures seemed to be able to handle the spider quite well; I trust them to kick plenty of asses against them.

Gooma decided to take the skies, and attempted to swoop down on me, I kneeled, and after taking a deep breath, I jumped. I grabbed his back, and did an Izuna Drop, just like how Ryu Hayabusa did it, complete with the twirling. Hot damn, I have no idea how I just did that, but that was SOOOO badass!

As I raised myself up, I checked my surroundings.

It seems Asuka had opened the cocoons, some of the hostages had fled the area, and some stayed to watch. The captured children, Minori and Ryouta included, were watching in awe and were cheering. Something akin with, "Go Rider, go Rider GO!" When I looked back at the battle, The Cures are basically kicking their asses! I knew that they are strong enough!

_You weren't a few days ago._

Oh? So in this form the belt shines whenever you speak to me? Cool. And anyway, I did that because I was worried! I know they can handle themselves, but I just can't help but be worried, you know… Whoa, nelly!

I caught Cure Black midair as Venom threw her away. "_Oh no, you didn't!_" I told the arachnid asshole, as I prepare to do a punch. I felt a sudden heat coming from the gold bracelet; I think it's just like how Godai was about to do the Rider Kick, the jewel's magical properties activated, maybe the same goes to my punches?

"_**MIGHTY RIDER PUNCH!**_"

When my right fist collided with his chest, he was suddenly flew a few meters away thanks to a sudden explosion of flames from my punch. "I-incredible…" This never happens in the TV version; I think only in video games this thing happen… Could it be this world's magic increasing my powers? I should check with Nagisa first, "Nagisa, are you alright—" Whoopsies.

"Y-yeah, I'm fi—Wait, did you just call me—" "I still remember what you look like, and whenever I see a pretty girl, I will NEVER forget what she looks like! I know you have plenty of questions, but we'll talk later; we have to finish them now!" "I can't believe this! Alright, but you BETTER talk to us about this, Ra—er, Kuuga!" "Sure, as you wish, whatever, come on!"

Heh, she said her "_Arienai~_" catchphrase, and she did it in that cute tsundere-ish way! Soo adora—Dammit, dire situation here, brain; NOT NOW.

Suddenly, Venom roared out, the rest of his cronies stopped their battles and joined up with him… Oh crap, they're literally joining up with him!

"Farewell, Kuuga! It's a pity I will not get these virgins today, but we will get them one day!" Shit, the guano flew away! Agh, if I wasn't so occupied with these arachnid assholes, I could've prevent him from troubling us in the future…

_However, whose to say that he might have done something else entirely? This Zu-Gooma-Gu may reach a different fate than the one you saw in the original episodes._

Perhaps you're right… So, any advices on taking out this oversized spider?

By now, Venom had combined with his kinsmen to form a large car sized spider, somewhat similar to the spider monsters from Kamen Rider Hibiki. But I don't think beating him with taiko sticks works on him!

"Look out!" cried the Splash Star team, as they jumped in front of me and conjured up a magic shield, as Venom—no, maybe I should call him Big Ass Shitty Spider; BASS for short.—smashed its limbs unto me. The shield deflected the attack, and Shiny Luminous took center stage and unleashed her attack. "**Will of Light! Give me the power of Courage and Hope!**" I saw her carrying a baton of sorts; never bothered to remember the Precure's gadgets and weapons, to be honest. But this must be a powerful attack of sorts. She put it before her, and shot a great beam of light.

"_**Luminous! Heartiel Action!**_"

The beam struck BASS perfectly! "Everyone! The creature is stunned, now is the time to finish it off!" cried Shiny Luminous. As you wish…

"_Ladies_, let's do this together!" The four Pretty Cures nodded, put some distance between us and BASS, and prepared their respective finishers; and so was I, who stands between both teams.

Again, Cures Black and White held hands, and did the pose for their transformation pose, but this time, they're saying something different, "_**Black Thunder!**_" cried Black, "_**White Thunder!**_" cried White. Both of their free hands have electricity crackling around them. They speak out their incantations: Beginning with Cure White, "**The beautiful souls of the Pretty Cures…**" and Cure Black finished it, "**Shall put down your evil soul!**"

At the same time, team Splash Star did their thing, and I think I heard Moop and Foop saying something about the power of the moon and skies. They grabbed something and put them into a star accessory in their persons. Once again, they held hands. (Bah, no wonder the Yuri fans of this franchise is massive; Toei kept making them doing this! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but maybe it's my loneliness being jealous of the lesbian subtext thing that kept happening. Terrific.)

Cure Windy began the incantation, "**O Spirits of Light! The Glitter of Life!**" and Cure Bright finished it, "**Lead these two hearts on the path of hope!**"

Alright, both are at their peak of their attack, I better do so too… I crossed my arms forwards, both hands with half of my pinky and ring fingers folded. I planted my left foot firmly, and swung the three other limbs back. As I focus myself, I could feel a growing heat from my right foot. The ground the sole stepped on was burning, I could feel it. This is it! "_**Todome, da!**_"

As I ran towards BASS, the girls initiated their finishers:

"_**PRETTY CURE!**_" both team cried, then teach team began to finish their sayings; team Max Heart saying, "_**MARBLE SCREW!**_" they aimed their free hands against the enemy, and blasted their magic, "_**MAX!**_" Finally, team Splash Star cried out, "_**Spiral Star…SPLASH!**_"

A few seconds before they did so, I managed to did some damage to BASS, as I am closing in on it, I jumped forward, and since I knew this version is more powerful, I did a front flip, and cried out my finisher:

"_**MIGHTY RIDER KICK!**_"

I introduced the sole of my right foot against BASS's face, and I leaped away just as the Cures blasted their beams. I landed with a crouch, my aforementioned sole steaming with heat… Hold up, "Girls! Shoot him skywards! The explosion might endanger the children!"

They answered by making their beams go up, with BASS in it. As it flew away for a few meters, the combined magical energy of the Cures and Kuuga may have cause a reaction to it; the beast was enveloped within a magical multicolor sphere, and a few seconds later, it exploded in a great fiery burst.

(**Song Ends Here**)

Ho-holy shit we did it. We fucking did it! Victory fist up in the air, OORAH!

_Well done, Rasyid; your first true victory._

No, not mine; tonight is OUR victory. Not just me and the Cures, you count as well.

…_I see._

The children then have an uproar of joy, "They did it!" they cried out, "They beat the monsters!"

I turned around, and saw the happy smiles of the children and some of the adults who stayed… Wow, so is this… what being cheered feels like? I never knew… Hey now! Judging from my reflections from the car, it seems this Mighty Form is based on the new S.I.C. figure of Kuuga! Wish it was the fiercer old model… But then again, the kids seems to like this form better, why the hell not?

I walked a few steps to them, the citizens were curious of what I'm about to do next… As if it's not obvious. With my right hand, I did a thumbs up pose. Followed by a nod. The kids cheered, and copied my thumbs up pose; and some of the adults did it too! When I set my gaze on Asuka, she had a satisfied look. She also did the thumbs up, followed with a smile, and a wink… Whoa, mama!

I felt a tug on my belt, it was Minori and Ryouta! I kneeled at them, and unexpectedly, they hugged me, "Oniichan, thank you! You saved us all! You're my hero!" said Minori. Followed by Ryouta saying, "I still can't believe Kamen Riders are real! When I grow up, I want to be as strong as you, Oniichan!"

"Hahaha… Well, if you two do you best, you could accomplish anything." I told the two, then I whispered at them, "Uh, could you please keep my identity a secret? I know you two saw me transformed, but please don't tell anyone, alright?" I held my pinky with theirs; pinky promises always works with kids. Fortunately, it still works. "Okay! We promise we won't tell!"

I petted their heads affectionately, cute little tykes, aren't they?

"Oh? It seems the police have arrived. Took them long enough."

Asuka was right, the sirens were getting closer. I stood up and immediately bolted to my Trychaser, "Kuuga? Where are you going?" asked Luminous… Aww man, she always has that puppy dog eyes… "Sorry, but I don't think being questioned by them is a right thing for now." I turned my attention to the kids, and the adults "Everyone! I hope you all stay safe for now! You adults, I suggest learning martial arts to defend yourself and your loved ones! Kids, listen to your parents and don't skip school! Education is important for you to learn about this world, alright?" The adults nodded, and the kids simultaneously said "OKAY!"

I finally turned my attention to the Pretty Cures, "_Ladies_, I hope we meet again one day. Fighting together with you was quite fun! I hope to meet your other friends as well!" I ended with a thumbs up, the five did so too. And with that, I rode off into the mountains; I trekked that area a few days ago, and I think I remember seeing a mountain path that lead somewhere close to the mall.

Today, was a good day.

* * *

_Another Place, Another Time… Another World?_

"_Master, I have done what you asked of me…"_

"_Well done, Gooma… You may rest for now."_

"_Thank you, Master Daguva…."_

"…_Is there something you wish to say, Old One?"_

"_All these efforts, just to simply send a message to Kuuga? Whatever type of Gegeru this is, I do not like the way you set this up, Boy."_

"_You should have patience; weren't any of the Linto we captured proof… useful?"_

"_Aye, even though we have acquired one thousand of them, only a few hundreds were actually capable of surviving the procedure. And the trials you've provided were amusing, but only a few made it out."_

"_Still, we have acquired a few N ranked members, have we not? Now that each of our clans has their leaders, we can now commence… Phase two of my plans."_

"_Hmmph, whatever plans you have, it better be good, Boy. I never do enjoy disguising myself as a Linto, but the new form you suggested… It seemed powerful. This better be worth it."_

"_Of course it will, Gamio, of course it will…"_

_As Daguva turned around on his chair, Gamio walked away, to meet the new N ranked Grongi, which consist of 4 leaders. "You runts follow me; your trainings are far from over… Especially yours, Thouzerkhan." Gamio pointed at a purple eagle-like Grongi, who was actually based on a phoenix. The Grongi merely shrugged at the Wolf, and followed him, "Whatever you say, N-Thouzerkhan-Zegu shall follow…" said Thouzerkhan in a sarcastic tone. The other three soon followed; a brown humanoid Komodo Dragon Grongi, its eye glowing yellow. The toxic saliva it drools out drips out as it walks away. The lizard was followed by a humanoid plant creature, which has a female physical body. Finally, behind the plant woman was a shark-like creature. It has a massive body type, but despite its size, it is quite fast, both in and out of water._

_As he heard the portal closing in, Daguva merely smirked, "Just a few more events… And we shall have our battle… Kuuga."_

* * *

**Here it is; 12.000+ words of it!**

**I pulled an allnighter as I typed this chapter, first part a few days ago, and I completed it today!**

**As you all know, Walls of Text are my forte, and I gave my all making this. Now I must rest!**

**So, SI-Me finally discovered his drive to survive, he teamed up with the Pretty Cures—soon all of them in DX3, and in the next few chapters, maybe I'll write on how he get the other three forms.**

**Expect many homages/shout out to random things I like, and some actions/people based on cool things I like. Also 13.000+ Words now! Wowzers!  
**


	6. Calmness

**As of this writing, I'm in Semarang with relatives; no worries, everyone here's doing fine. Aaaaand I'm back in Jakarta as of August 15****th****, my time.**

**So far, our hero has had his first proper kill as Kuuga Mighty Form, with the assistance of the Pretty Cures. As I said before, some of the events will follow the TV series. This time, we'll get some bike action from the Trychaser 2000! Well, you would if only the chapter wasn't this long. Next chapter, promise!**

**But wait, how does the SI-Me would learn how to do some Bike-Fu like Godai? If you reread the last few chaptes, Arcle/Riku had altered his body so he could have easier time learning those skills.**

"**Wait a minute!" you may ask, "Doesn't that means the SI-You is a Kaizou Ningen?"**

**Well… Yes. After some researches, Kaizou Ningen does NOT translated into "Cyborg", because it basically meant, "Altered Human." They used the word cyborg with "Saibougu", aka in Gratuitous English/Engrish. At first I'm okay with the word translating into cyborg, and then we have Kamen Riders Amazon and Shin (Yeah, he counts to me, shut it). Nope, no metallic body parts whatsoever, but their bodies WERE altered so they can take many punishments. Godai Yuusuke is also a Kaizou Ningen, how else do you explain him coming back from the dead and getting the Rising Forms?**

**Anyways, I'll get to the point of SI-Me achieving Rising Form… Not quite sure how, but I'll worry about that later.**

**Alright, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh yeah, from now on, the narration—be it from the SI-Me or third person, will tell you when non-Japanese language is being spoken, and spoken Grongi languages will still be in italics. And like in many literatures, when a word is emphasized, it's in italics too. Bolded word means that's in English; see Date Masamune of Sengoku Basara (whether it's the games or the anime) to get how it's being used.**

* * *

**Episode 6: Calmness**

_**Tokyo Police Headquarters, February 1**__**st**__** 2011**_

"_Alright, people. As you all know, there have been many disappearances and deaths since the mass breakout last month. From Hokkaido to Kyushu, the reports have only increased since. We need a solution."_

_The Japanese Commissioner General of Japan's national police force briefed the gathered police representative Superintended Generals from all over Japan. "It has been rumored that the three days rain that happened from January first to third were an omen which caused this incident. However, we are investigating this on a scientific basis, not superstitions."_

_Then, a projector showed pictures to the white screen, one by one they showed remnants of various crime scenes; one has a warehouse covered in webbings, another shown one of the naval JSDF bases that are littered with human limbs, and finally-perhaps the most troublesome—was an American owned military airfield in Okinawa, some of the jets have claw marks with bloods. Not to mention of scattered multicolored feathers lying around._

"_These… were the bad news. The good news is that we have pictures that may identify who or what was responsible for this problem. We have designated them with the codename, Unidentified Life Forms_**(A/N: Mikakunin Semetai, just like in the show)**_" As the General nodded to the projectionist to continue the slideshow, the attendants watched in disgust as each pictures shown hideously grotesque humanoid creatures, from insectoids to beastlike types, the representatives were getting more worried. "Sir, just what are these things? They are unlike any creatures on Earth."_

"_If I didn't know better, they looked like something out of a tokusastsu show; don't you think so, grandfather?"_

"_Hmm, now that you mention it, the spider and bat creatures somewhat remind me of the ones I saw back in '71 and—Waittaminute, who said that?!"_

_All the men within the room turned their gaze to the young woman behind them, wearing a dark brown trench coat, Taki Asuka stood proudly, but instead of her usual ponytailed hair, she had braided it this time._**(A/N: Think Lara Croft)**_ "Asuka! Long time no see, granddaughter of mine. I really miss you." The Commissioner General said as he walked and hugged his granddaughter, which she responded in kind, "Kojiro-Ojiichan, I missed you too." As they broke the hug, the FBI agent took out a bunch of photographs from her coat, and put them all on the table. The Commissioner General; Taki Kojiro, took one in his hand and asked, "Asuka, where did you get such clear pictures?" "Sorry, grandpa; that's FBI secret." Asuka replied, who then "activated" her puppy dog eyes, "I really do want to tell you how I got those pictures, and I have my orders to help you guys… But you know how it is with the FBI and all their secrecies..."_

_The old man merely smiled and nodded, "I understand, my dear… But as much as I love to get back in touch with you, we still have business to discuss. Tell us how you made contact with these things." He then put on a serious face and tone; he does love his granddaughter, but right now he has a more important matter to attend to. In return, Asuka put on her game face, and retold how she wound up with those pictures, "It all started back in January twenty eight, when my leads led me to Midori City…"_

* * *

_January 29__th__, Midori City Mall, 20.00 PM_

My, my, what a day…

Not only I have finally achieved Mighty Form, I gained new allies in the form of the Max Heart Pretty Cures. Although, it wasn't quite easy to explain to the trio; especially Nagisa… But I'll worry about her later. I arrived early at the mall, Kaoru and Michiru were still there, comforting the children. A few minutes later, the Cures came back.

The six of us regrouped back at the mall, since Asuka had no idea that these five girls were the Pretty Cures, they immediately flew away with me as I rode back into the mall. Fortunately, I didn't bump into any police cars. Don't want them to get suspicious.

The good news is, Asuka returned to the mall with none the wiser. The bad news is that she immediately karate chopped my forehead for leaving the girls. "**Dammit, woman**_**!**_ What was that for?!" "That's for disobeying orders and abandoning the girls, _Young One._" She argued, which I retorted, "I'm not even a deputy, how am I disobeying an order if I'm not a member of a group who follows order, like the military?! Besides, if I didn't come you will surely land in a bigger pinch!"

As the two of us argued, Mai came to my rescue and calmed both of us, "Both of you, stop fighting! Asuka-san, don't be mad at him, I mean… He's only trying to help, right?" Oh yeah, Kaz told her that his sister and Saki are in the know, so Asuka knew what she meant. Saki followed immediately and said, "Yeah! And besides, we're big girls now! Would be embarrassing if we can't take care of ourselves like you do at this age, right?" Ooh, nice touch.

After a few seconds, Asuka sighed in defeat, "Alright, I get your meaning. As for you, _Young One_…" oh boy, here we go again—Why is she petting my head? "Thanks for the help. Maybe one day I'll return the favor." She said with a wink.

"So… what now, Asuka? I mean, I've beaten the monsters except the bat Grongi, Gooma is surely to report to Daguva of the completion of his mission. That's the bat guy's name in the show, by the way, so I'm using it." And then it hit me, "Say, you're going to report this to you superiors, aren't you?

"Yes, what of it?" I immediately cupped my hands together and kneeled, "_Pleaaaaaaaase don't tell them about me_, Onee-sama! I know you probably have your orders and all, but I don't want them to experiment on me! And I'm most afraid that they wouldn't believe you and they'll no longer take you seriously if you reveal me, and—"

Once again, Asuka put her hands on my mouth to shut me up. "I get it, I get it! Calm down already!"

_Linto, do you always overreact like this?_

You don't get it, they're one of the few female friends I have, and they know and understand my quirks! As an introvert that's something important!

_Still, you should learn to not overreact like that all the time._

Suddenly, Asuka grabbed my head and… put her forehead against mine? "A-Asuka?"

"Rasyid, I understand what you mean; it's true that I have to report my findings to my superior, but you can trust me to leave you out. However, I have to report that a dashing figure in red saved me and the hostages, with the Pretty Cures help, of course. Don't worry, everybody know who those girls are."

"B-but what if they don't believe you-" She jerked my head again to stop me, "I'll worry about that, Rasyid. All you need to do is grow stronger and be brave. Oh, by the way, that karate chop was for making me worry."

"Well, sorry… I was worried about you too." I should be embarrassed for saying that, since it's an indication of sorts that a person fancies another. But I'm genuinely worried for her safety. Hell, I will NEVER lie when it comes to people's safety and my concern for them, "I mean it; I'm not one of those stupid hardheaded bashful anime guys who don't know how to handle their emotions when it comes to some individuals. Wait, that's basically all of them. I still need control over my emotions, but I'm not like those guys and—" a pair of lips came down on both of my cheeks, and my forehead, "This one is for saving my life again, this one for congratulating you on getting Mighty Form… And this one is just because I find you to be cute this close."

"… _Hubbada habbadi hwa? Shing-Ding Shamalama Bring-Brong!_"

_Linto, what matter of speech is that?_

Shabbadoobee Tacchi Hengshim! Hiisuifuudou Boujabayudogon!

"Uh… _Young One_? Are you alright?" Hazukha Breddi! Huee Raikki! "OW!" Once again, she chopped my forehead. "_W-what did I do this time_?"

* * *

"… _And that's it. After he came to my rescue, I returned to the mall to survey the situation, and when the captured citizens were returned, I left the city and reported the event to my superiors."_

"_Unbelievable! Not only you didn't get the Pretty Cures' autographs, but you said a Kamen Rider saved you?!"_

"_Ojii-chan! Forget about the autographs, you're beautiful granddaughter's life was in jeopardy but you worry about that?"_

"_Nonsense! I've recommended you myself to be enlisted to the force, I know you could handle yourself… Not to mention you have your own bodyguard, it seems…"_

_The other representatives were having mixed reaction regarding the FBI agents account; some were quite accepting over the sudden appearance of an actual Kamen Rider—a famous name amongst their country's television screens—since they knew the existence of the Pretty Cures. Others were skeptical, for said sudden appearance aroused suspicions within their minds. Who is the man behind the mask, what was his true purpose in their country, how are they going to find out where he is, and when will their luck would lead them to getting the Pretty Cures autographs… For their daughters and grandchildren, of course; it's silly that these old men want anything to do with a bunch of magical girls in frilly dresses. However, only the projectionist was wondering why the representatives were are okay with the Takis' bantering in the meeting hall? Fortunately, she has seen crazier things than that._

"_But, seriously though, Ojii-chan. What are you going to do next?" Asuka asked, her tone returning into a serious one. "I mean, in the original show, Kuuga was attacked by the police since they thought him to be one of the monsters." General Taki pondered, he really wants to make his granddaughter happy and do what she asked, but as the man in charge of Japan's entire police force, his decision could change the nation's opinions, for good or worse. "Asuka-chan… You know that as Commissioner General, I must do what is best for this country, right? I can't simply let my emotion get the better of me; we have to do this professionally and analytically."_

_Asuka felt disheartened, but she knew that he was right. She does want to protect the citizens, and as an FBI Agent, the ones from other countries also count. And it is also those citizens that are part of the problem; many weren't too eager to be protected by a mysterious figure like the appearance of the "real" Kamen Rider Kuuga, even the Pretty Cures are targets of their hate. She had heard naysayers protesting that the girls were too young for such harsh life. Their supporters countered that they were the only protection they got from the crazy and weird creatures that have appeared since 2004 (or was it 2007? They still debate which team came when) and many women, mostly mothers, said that the Pretty Cures were role models to their daughters._

_However, she must do this professionally and not let her emotions get the better of her, "A-alright, Ojii-chan… Just promise me that you ask first, shoot later. And I want to interrogate him myself."_

"… _Alright. But you must follow my orders, is that clear, granddaughter of mine?" said Kojiro as he straightened himself, "I still remember how enamored you were watching Kamen Rider Kuuga eleven years ago, I know you and your siblings are fans of the show, but this is reality; I doubt the rest of the police force would want everything to be handled by the Kamen Rider."_

_He then turned towards the representatives, "Gentleman, I have come up with some decisions; our first order of business is to increase patrol in all parts of the nation, tell them to leave no stone unturned, and make them go into an abandoned warehouse or the forests in order to find these creatures… Before I forget, we shall keep designating the creatures with the moniker, 'Mikakunin Semetai", I doubt they will take it seriously if we named them after a group of monsters from a television show. Second, if any one of your men or women spots this Kamen Rider Kuuga, observe his actions before any of you decide to arrest him… And do NOT shoot on sight. Honestly, if the media found out that one of the police shot a Kamen Rider, our public image would be slandered; we would be called "Hero Killers!" or something like that. What say you all?"_

_The representatives murmured with each other over the General's decisions and words. After a minute or two, they came to a decision, and they agreed to his terms._

"_Very well, then. This meeting is concluded. Thank you for coming, all of you."_

**One Hour Later, Taki Kojiro's Manor, 13.00**

_Both of the Takis were having lunch, just a simple, non-fancy lunch. They were conversing as they fed, and the General decided with one topic, "So, Asuka-chan, it's been five years since I have heard from you… How's work with the FBI? Mind telling me again how you got recruited?"_

"_Let's see… I remember that an Interpol agent, an American-German named Henrietta Birkin, and a detective named Sayama Kaoru; Henrietta got married and changed her name to Yuuki now. There was this incident in Kamurocho and I was there helping them; you remember the back in two thousand six?"_

_Kojiro nodded at the memories of the grim event, because he was in charge of the situation then. "I remember. The Tojo-kai Yakuza and the Jingweon Mafias were at war, and that city was the epicenter. Wasn't there a man involved, a former Yakuza with a dragon tattoo on his back? I think there were two of them with such tattoos, going after each other according to the reports given by detective Sayama—" Asuka interrupt Kojiro by raising her hand, "Speaking of detective Sayama, how is she? Wasn't she sent to the United States for special training?"_

"_Indeed she was, and I believe she's with the CIA now… You haven't been in touch with her?" "Well, not really… Anyway, during the event the three of us were in a shootout inside the Millennium Tower, not to mention there was a bomb at the top of the tower. Kaoru went ahead, and Henrietta ordered me to cover her. I did, but I lost her after a few floors, and there were civilians at the floor I was in. I stood my ground, and when I ran out of ammo, I pick up the MP5's the mobs used and kept going. Unfortunately, they got one of my arms and legs, but I kept shooting… Fortunately, Henrietta came to my rescue, Kaoru too, and she was carrying a man with him, one of the guys with the dragon tattoos… He's a good looking guy, but I feel that Kaoru nabbed him first."_

"_Hmph. I thought you're not one of those girls who like these so-called bad boys, Asuka-chan. Don't tell me you're…" "N-no way, Ojii-chan! I've passed that phase ages ago! Besides, even though I'm not really sure… I found this cute guy. He's a year younger than me, but he's more mature than most guys his age." Kojiro piqued his eyebrow, so she has found someone for her, he thought. Unlike most men with children or grandchildren, Taki Kojiro rarely does the "You're-a-man-who-fancies-my-female-relatives-and- I-hate-your-guts-until-proven-otherwise" routine, because he trusted Asuka. No to mention that she's capable of fending off random hooligans, "So, who is this young man that piqued your interest, granddaughter of mine?"_

"_Oh, how do I explain it…"_

* * *

_January 29th, 22.00 AM_

Alright, if you have been paying attention, me and Asuka have… a bond of sorts. Whether it's her impulsiveness or her own will, she kissed me three times. I remember the girls scolding me for my overreaction, but I can't help it; such thing has never happened to me before, EVER! Fortunately, they dropped the matter and we; yours truly, the Max Heart trio and Team Splash Star minus Saki who went home after her parents called, and the Kiryuu sisters who went their way… Where is their house, anyway? Never mind, we then decided to have a chat regarding my… condition inside the Mishou family's house. Mr. and Mrs. Mishou immediately glomped their only daughter out of worry. As much as I wanted to go to sleep immediately as I return, a pair of hands belonging to a certain redhead dragged me into Mai's room. A 14-16 year old girl dragging the 20 year old me… that's new.

"Alright, we're no longer in danger now; mind telling us what did you just do?"

"…_Gee, I dunno. Maybe if you asked me nicely I would probably_—"

"Speak Japanese, will you?! Why are you being difficult?"

"Why don't you just calm down; I AM willing to speak, but yelling won't help, you know? Not to mention it's in the middle of the night, you'll disturb the neighbors."

_Linto, perhaps agitating her is not the best choice for now._

I can't help it; for some reason trolling her like this is irresistible!

_Then get rid of such desires and explain to these three. This juvenile behavior must stop, and do you not want to be more mature?_

Jeez Louise… So, I cut to the chase and explain to Team Max Heart everything. My being from another universe, why I can Henshin into a Kamen Rider, what the Grongi are, who's in charge of them, etc. I thought the three would be more skeptical, but since they ARE the first team, they've seen enough weird shit to accept my existence and any other weirdness.

Yukishiro Honoka, Cure White, then asked me, "You speak of a wormhole, tearing the fabric of time and space, was the cause of you being here, Surataruna-san." "Please, just call me Rasyid. Seriously, it's alright." "…Very well, Rasyid-san. As I was saying, that in theory, shouldn't said wormhole could help you bring you back home?"

I pondered for a few seconds, and replied, "Well, according to some of the science-fiction shows I've seen, it is possible for a wormhole to go both ways. I mean, an actual wormhole made by earthworms DO go both ways, right? But the problem here," I stood up and walked as I talked, "is how, where, and when will this wormhole reappear. And the biggest question for me is… Why? Why did it bring me to this world? If whoever responsible wanted a powerful warrior to combat the threat, this world have you girls; why me?"

"Not only that," I laid my back against Mai's bed as I sat down on the floor, "Why did this Random Omnipotent Being brought not only me, but the Grongi leader N-Daguva-Zeba? This belt inside me, and Daguva, were all just toys… J-just why? I don't understand."

As we sat in silence, digesting the information, I began to wonder… What if this entire event that happened to me, is all part of a fanfiction?

_Wait, what nonsense do you speak of, Linto?_

Well, I did tell you that I believe that there are other versions of myself and they all exist in the multiverse. In return, in one of those multiverses there exists one or two where the fictional characters that are based on Earth actually exist. Like, Batman exists for real, or there's another me who is a woman…

_Your point is?_

What if the one responsible for my predicament… Is myself? I theorized that if one imagines it, whether it is an action or an idea; there exist five to one hundred universes where one's action or ideas are done, regardless if they happen exactly how they envisioned it or not. And it's like Rule Thirty Four; if you thought of it, there's porn of it. But in this case, if you thought of it, in another place and time, it just happened. Makes me wonder if all those self-insert stories actually happened to the authors in one of many parts of the multiverse… Even if they appear in a relatively normal fictional work, like romance novels, or Sherlock Holmes stories.

_You are saying as if your existence is fictional…_

Well, look at these girls; I know they are fictional in my universe, but here, they're real. And perhaps in seven or more universes… Damn, why am I thinking metaphysical bullshit like this? I know I'm real, and they know they're real; fiction or not, they have their own existence and questioning this kind of thing is irrelevant to the situation I am right now!

"Rasyid-san… Are you still with us?"

Mai's voice brought me back to reality, "Wha—Yes, I'm still here. What's wrong?" Oh, wow, she really looked worried. "Is there something wrong? You looked tired, Rasyid-san."

"I… maybe it's because my body isn't used to the transformation yet. In the show, Godai did have some difficulties during his early episodes as he becomes Kamen Rider Kuuga. Maybe since I wasn't exactly experienced, that was the reason why I'm this… odd."

"You're saying you weren't this odd before?" "Haha, very funny, Nagisa. Fortunately, I like being odd." I smiled smugly to her, which slightly annoyed her. "But seriously though, the Grongi are the bigger problem right now. From the fight hours ago, we know that they are kidnapping humans for a reason. Whether it's for food, or enslavement, we must stop them."

I dragged myself over to the Max Heart trio, and explained, "I'm sorry for dragging this problem into your world, but if you want the people you cherish most to be safe from their claws, we have to work together." I explained my plans and gave the three a few moments to comply, and Honoka, the smart gal of the team (hell, every Mahou Shoujo team have their smart ones), speak up, "Alright, let me make this clear; you propose for an alliance against the Grongi. And to do that, you want us to tell the other Pretty Cures to patrol their cities alongside the local police force… But you don't want us to tell them who you are?"

"Yes, I do realize that's a weird request… But I'm not really ready to reveal myself to this world. I mean, even though the world practically know you girls exist, I doubt they believe that a TV show character from an eleven years old toku show has suddenly become real. Not to mention that I am from another universe; I'm honestly unsure if there's another me in this universe and even if that other me exist here… Surely you can guess how incredibly problematic and complicated this will be, right?"

Nagisa scratched her head, "I can't believe this! I never expected a trip to Midori City would lead to this mess! And you said that you want to visit each of the Pretty Cures hometowns, including ours, to train with us? I thought you're training with that detective lady; you're sure quite chummy with each other, you know that?"

... The memory of Asuka kissing me reappeared, and I felt my face burning up. Blast it, woman. "About that… I'm not entirely sure if she's interested in me in _that_ way. Maybe she was just being grateful, maybe that's was all an impulsive decision… Honestly, I don't get this romance thing."

I laughed at myself, and switched to English, "_Alive for twenty years, and I'm still clueless when it comes to love…_ What use do I have for romance, anyway? Not exactly a boyfriend or husband material. All I know best is otaku knowledge and all sorts of pop cultural trivia… Other than that, fighting is what I can only do."

Once again, Mai looked at me worriedly, and this time the Max Heart trio joined in. "Hey, it's alright. Even if I can't do all that, I can still be a good company. I won't let my so-called misfortune put me down. Nor would I let it affect any of you, don't worry, okay?" with a thumbs up and a smile, I assured the four, and went out to Kazuya's room. "If you excuse me, it's getting late and I want to sleep; you all should get some rest too."

…You know, I'm not even sure why I insisted on doing the thumbs up thing. It IS Kuuga's thing, but I'm between not into it at all, and obliged to do it. Heh, must be the other me that's orchestrating this bullshit. Whatever, there's one thing I do now for sure, though.

_And that would be?_

I'm not going to die. Not yet, at least. That's how I would write a story, and I'm sure that other me thinks the same way as I.

* * *

_Police HQ, Basement Parking Area, 12.45 PM_

"_Hmmm… this Indonesian sounds like an interesting fellow. You're saying he has lost his belongings? Perhaps I could order the men to search for his items, and maybe…"_

"_Oh, I forgot to mention that he lost them all in a freak storm. He claimed that a lightning bolt struck down his suitcase to smithereens. I'm… no really sure if his claim was true, but, as the Americans say, _shit happens_, you know?"_

"_Indeed… But next time, watch your language, young lady." Said the elder Taki as he lightly chopped his granddaughter's forehead. "I am still your grandfather, and I do not tolerate random foul languages. We may work in different fields, but we share the same idea; to promote justice. Perhaps starting by promoting polite speaking would be beneficial?"_

_Asuka rubbed her forehead, despite the lack of strength seen during his karate chop, she felt the pain just as any other kind of assault; the old man is stronger than he looks, she thought to herself. "Oww… If you say so, Ojii-chan."_

_As they reached Kojiro's car, Asuka planned to walk straight to her car, before her grandfather stopped her to speak momentarily, "Asuka-chan, from what you told me of the boy, he's still hasn't quite grown up. If you really do fancy the Indonesian, I suggest you be blunt with him, and be honest with your feelings; you know how clueless most men are when it comes to romance. I should know; that's how I met your grandmother. You have no idea how embarrassed I was when she told me all those years ago…"_

"_Don't worry, Ojii-chan. I know what I'm doing. But for now, I think him and I being friends first would be the best step." "Then perhaps you should ease down the teasing; young men these days are too stupid to figure it out, you know?" "I can't! Rasyid is just too fun to tease!"_

_With that, they went their separate ways; Kojiro going for a different meeting while Asuka returning to Midori City; she remembered her promise to help Rasyid to make himself stronger, and she knows what to do next._

* * *

_Midori City Outskirts, February 2__nd__, 2011_

I'm going on a date!

…That's what I would love to say, if only the circumstances didn't lead to this.

Anyways, Asuka phoned me in the morning via Kazuya, telling me that my riding skills needed work. Not being a morning person, I argued halfheartedly that we can do it tomorrow… That is, until she told us that the Tachibanas could help me.

Seriously, first Taki, then Tachibana. I knew of the Tachibana is an actual family name, thanks to Koei introducing Tachibana Ginchiyo in Samurai Warriors 2. But if this is the Tachibana that I think it is; be it someone who represents _the_ Tachibana Tobei, or the ones in Hibiki… Damn, who are next on the list, Hongo and Ichimonji suddenly appearing from another dimension just to help me out? Kamen Riders Agito through Kabuto popping up when All-Stars New Stage begins with each seven Riders including me teaming up with the seven Pretty Cures team while that Seven Riders song from Kamen Rider Stronger plays at the background, only with the lyrics matching the Heisei Riders? Hogwash, I say!

Someone smacked my left arm; I looked to the left and see Asuka in the driver seat of her car, "_Come on, Young One!_ Stop dozing off, the light's going to change!" "Gah! _My bad, my bad!_"

I shook my head, and prepared for the light to turn blue (not green like in most countries), and when it did, I let Asuka drive ahead and followed her. Wherever the Tachibanas of this world are, they're somewhere close to the highways.

As we stop to a rest area to refuel and buy some food in the minimarket, I approached Asuka and asked in English, "So, what's the story? I mean, the Tachibanas… You do know that they share the same name—" which Asuka finished, "-With Tachibana Tobei from the original Kamen Rider, just like me with Taki Kazuya. I know." She drank a bottle of water as she continues talking, "You could say me and Oba-san formed a bond thanks to some of the kids making similarities with those two."

Hold the phone… Oba-san? "So… not Oya-san?" she looked at me judgingly, "Hey now! Don't take this the wrong way, I don't mind with women being in charge, I'm just… a bit surprised that this particular Tachibana you're going to introduce me is a woman. Nothing wrong with that, honest! I'm not one of those guys who go," I started imitating a mock tough guy voice, "What's a woman doing in a bike shop? This is a job for guys, man! You don't belong here!" I immediately switched to my normal voice, "If someone actually does that, he's either a dumbass or have a death wish. I mean it; some guys just keep underestimating women..."

Fortunately for me, Asuka giggled at my explanation, "Nice save there, Young One. Yes, her name is Tachibana Kairi. She took over the business when her husband, Taiichi passed away a decade ago, now she had help from her nieces. Don't get any ideas with them."

"Hey, consider whatever ideas you think I would have banished. I'm probably not their type of guy, anyway." This remark earned a curious glance from Asuka… and was that sympathy I saw from her eyes this time? Nah, can't be. For the record, I'm not one of those guys who are like, "I don't need sympathies from others." I just don't get those kinds of people; what's wrong with people worried about you? Then again, perhaps whatever harshness that befall upon them made them like that, can't really blame them from being douchey.

With a giggle, she asked, "What's wrong, Young One, not confident with the opposite sex?" I sighed, she just hit the bullseye. "Exactly… I'm shit when it comes to romance; even if I'm confident to get in a relationship, my only way to know what to do are the movies. And you know how mostly clichéd they all are." I wanted to stop at that, but for some reason I continued," But the most important problem for me… I'm no self sufficient. I mean, I'm not mature enough to be able to take care of myself; I don't even have any job experience other than being the Saki's delivery man, and I suck at remembering routes if I suddenly got thrust into someplace new. Now how am I going to take care of my future lover or wife if I can't even take care of myself, what kind of man am I if I can't even take care of myself?!"

I felt the patron's gaze upon us, I clicked my tongue and walked outside, Asuka following. "Rasyid, wait!" she grabbed my shoulder lightly, as sour as my mood was, I won't lash out on her. Let's hear what she has to say this time, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't knew you were this sensitive—" "Yes, because we aren't supposed to be sensitive with their feelings; we have to be macho men who thinks with their muscles, are we?" "You're not listening, calm down!" "**FUCK CALM_!_** How about I—"

As my rage boils up, my body froze, and I heard… HIM speaking.

**Yes… let it loose, it is easier that way… Kuuga.**

I felt that time was frozen as his words echoes throughout my mind… But I was saved.

_Linto! Do not let the beast tempt you! Do not succumb to the bloodlust! Do not let grave harm come upon the maidens you have begin to care and love!_

By the time Riku snapped me out, I must have blacked out, since I was lying on the floor, with Asuka shaking my body. "Rasyid! You're okay!" cried the agent in Japanese—Wait, she's actually crying! Oh, hell no! What have I done—

The FBI Agent hugged my as tightly as she could, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry!"

"A-Asuka… It's okay, I'm fine… I'm fine…"

* * *

_**One Awkward Minute Later…**_

Right now, we're sitting at Asuka's car, her being on the driver's seat and me at the passenger's seat. And my Trychaser a few meters next to it. I guess…. This is the part where we talks things out.

"Asuka… Look, it's obviously my fault. I should've had better controls over my emotions. Yes, it's true that's a sensitive subject for me, but… I have never gotten that angry before, ever!" she listens on as she wiped her tears with some tissues. Goddammit, me, good job shedding a maiden's tears!

"And as you said days ago, I DO have quite a problem with these overreactions… But I swear to Allah, I will never, EVER, let my anger get the better of me. I won't let it blindside me, no matter what the subject that angered me was. I would rather punch my own genitals!" This time, it's my turn to hold her hands, "I… I heard Daguva's voice as my anger boils." "W-what? Really?" "Yes, this isn't some lame-ass excuse, his voice echoed in my mind, and this isn't the first time it happened… He wants me to get angry, and as we have discussed last month, we both know why…"

"He… he wants you to go berserk so you'll create chaos upon the land… Before you bring forth the Ultimate Darkness, to end everything… Oh my God." I held her hands tighter, "Asuka, I will never let it come to that. And I'm sure the Pretty Cures would be there to stop me from doing it!"

A realization came to me, as I let go of her hands, "But… if they do that, they will live with the guilt of killing a person. It's not like the monsters people say they've fought, but if they fight me in my berserk Ultimate Form, they have no choice but to KILL me… I can't let them live with that, I can't!"

_That Final Solution… is always the most difficult solution to carry out._

Indeed… And I know that you might suggest getting Asuka to do it, since she has been "hardened" due to her job. But… I don't know, it feels so damn wrong to make her—

"You're suggesting that I should shoot you then?" "Yeah, but I won't—Wait, how did you know—"

Something hit my right cheek. No matter what injury I will sustain in the future, I believe this shall remain to be the most painful injury I have ever gotten. "How fucking dare you!" cried Asuka, her tear ducts are basically leaking from her eyes. "How dare you suggest that I have to be the one take your life!"

"Asuka, you don't understand, I wasn't suggesting that! I would never let you do such a thing; no, I REFUSE to let such task befall upon you! I don't want to subject you with such pain and guilt! I—"

What follows, is the most tender moment I have ever experienced in my life, second only to my mother's love… This is a woman's love to a man; be it in friendship or… _that_ type of love.

Asuka held me tight and squeezed, not wanting to let go. "Rasyid, whatever happens… I believe you could surpass it. I know you are stronger than you think you are, but you shouldn't follow someone else's example; don't try to become Godai Yuusuke, don't try to become one of those shonen anime heroes… Just be Rasyid Surataruna. In all my life, many of the men that I've met were uncouth. Other than my grandfather or my male relatives, you are the only man I know to see me as not just a woman, but a person… I don't want to lose someone like you."

I've said it before, and I'll say it again; this kind of thing has never EVER happened to me before. Forget the "other me from another universe orchestrating everything I'm experiencing" bullshit, this… I'm so speechless I can't even comprehend how it has led to this moment… But no use complaining, you know?

However, there is one thing I could do, and it was an impulsive move… No regret!

"Asuka…" She slowly released me as I said her name. In return, I slowly move my hands to hold her face, and kissed her forehead. "In the name of Allah, I swear I will not let myself be consumed by the darkness, and I will protect everyone's smile… Yours is my number one priority. So please… won't you show me that beautiful smile of yours to me? I always find it to be one of your most charming points."

It felt like hours to me, but Asuka slowly showed me that smile of hers. I could see a bit of redness on her face, whether it's because of her crying or me calling her beautiful, it doesn't really matter…

… Holy shit, I actually said that and it works! I thought only the movie protagonist could make a woman do this!

_Linto, stop your monologues and make your damn move already._

And… I did. She seems to reciprocate.

…That is, until one of us accidentally hit one of the buttons that made everything loud.

"Holy shit, what is this noise?!" "Make it stop!" "It's your car, fix it!" "Then help me find the button!" "Is it this one?" "No, that's the siren—Argh! You're making it worse!"

* * *

_**Another Awkward Minute Later…**_

…

_A single matchstick is all one needs to start a fire._

And what's that's supposed to mean?

_I'm basically saying that shit happens, Linto._

…

The two of us sat on the car for minutes. Having enough, I decided to speak up, "So… maybe it's time to go to the Tachibanas now? I mean, don't want to keep them waiting long, right?" "Huh? Oh, of course! I did called Oba-san yesterday that we're coming today…. Better not keep her waiting." "Uh, yeah, just what I said. "Uh-huh."

…

As I attempt to exit the car, Asuka held my hand, "Rasyid… I won't fool myself that what happened a few minutes ago didn't happen. I'm… kind of glad it did. However, I'm not… really sure if we're both ready for this, not this soon, at least." The cymbal monkey in my brain processed the information she just gave to me… Fortunately, I said something coherent. "So… you want to take things slow for now?"

"Uh… yes, I do. That is, until all this fighting is over, you know? I… I know it might take a while, but…" I held her hand tighter to make her focus her attention on me, "Hey, it's alright… I'll wait until hell freezes over if I have to." I said with a wink, and this time, it's her turn to blush.

_Hmm… You have gained quite a confident boost Linto. Wherever did you get such inner strength?_

Haven't you been paying attention, Riku? That's how humanity works; it just happens.

* * *

M**eanwhile, at the same time the stupid not-couple are doing their thing… Aaaaand cue the car ruining it.**

"_My, my… young couples these days sure are rowdy." Said a woman with short green hair. Very few know who she is, but she is the elder sister of one of the Pretty Cures. With her trusty motorcycle, she put on her helmet and rode to her destination; the Tachibana Racing Club. "Hope those two do well in the future."_

_Unbeknownst to her, but on the forest overlooking the highway, a pair of feline eyes were watching for its next prey… and she has found one speeding with her machine steed. Her hunt begins…_

* * *

**Alrighty then, it's done!**

**This is my first attempt to write something romantic, terribly sorry for the crappy results. I hate reading romance novels (they're mostly for middle aged women, anyway lol) and my only source of knowledge of romantic stuffs are eroge visual novels and hentai manga with romantic plots. Yes, you read it right. Napata (whom Asuka's looks are based on one of the artist's girls) is one of such hentai mangakka who write such kind of stories. Go find HER stories (yes, apparently Napata's a she) yourself and enjoy. In the meantime, search for the ones with Vanilla tags. **

**Am I making their relationship move too fast? This story will have a harem element, the girls will consist of some of the Cures and the normal ones, be they established character from the shows or OCs.**

**Sorry for the meta crap in this chapter; but that's something I'm quite interested in about. **

**I bet most of you are wondering why there are few actions here… If you have been paying attention, you know that Kamen Rider Kuuga is mostly a tale about the humans trying to survive the Grongi attacks, with Godai as the POV character for the most part. You must remember that in all toku, it's not about the mask or the suit of armor; it's about the person underneath it and who he or she socializes with. I've been reading a lot of fanfics, and I only read few that dwells on the human part of socializing in depth. I know they exist, but 80% of the time, they're hard to find.**

**Another thing, I have a timeline for this particular Pretty Cure universe; the All-Stars movies.**

**It all started in '07, with the first seasons of Futari wa Pretty Cure (aka the original show) and Yes! Precure 5 happening. In '08, Splash Star happens, alongside Max Heart and Yes! 5 GOGO at the same time; it's hard to believe, but all those final battles happened only in their respective cities, are isolated incidents, and let's just say a bunch of MIBs neuralyze many them. (I could say a wizard fixed it, but nah XD)**

**Then, in 2009, the first All-Stars movie premiered, not to mention Fresh Precure happening (although still only three of them then) and then the rest is history!**

**And yes, I'm probably the only self-insert author to admit that he's… not quite right in the head. It's this kind of weirdness that spice up life, you know?**

**If there are parts where I fuck up and/or created plot holes, grow a pair/steel your ovaries and just tell it to me straight. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to story telling, and I wish to make it better. I don't want a simple "lol Cool" or a "Meh" or whatever. FYI I will ALWAYS reply to my reviews, and to anon reviewers that have good points in their reviews, thanks. Wish I could discuss it with ya, though.**

**Now if you excuse me, I must come up with a character for the Tachibanas… Also, guess who the green haired woman is! Imma give you lots of cookies so you can eat them like Cookie Monster rofl**

**Oh, and guess what Asuka was talking about that got her recommended to the FBI. Here's a hint; Sega owns the franchise.**

**Read, Review, and Rejoice! For The Stranger shall return…**


End file.
